


Konoha Academy

by shadowweaver



Series: The Konoha Chronicles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Androgyny, Attempted Murder, Bruises, Brutality, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Genderplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Defense, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**strongly sex-based** Welcome to Konoha Academy, where academics don't matter and the whole administration is covering up something big. (Takes place at the same time as the story "No Good Naruto" and is from Haku's perspective)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tent party

He pushed his length inside of me and I whimpered, biting back tears and praying he would pass out soon.

"Zabuza, please...it hurts,” I wasn’t asking him to stop. I wasn’t asking him to slow down. I just wanted him to keep in mind that it had been weeks since the two of us had intercourse. With the line of boys he had coming through the front door, I managed to slip his grasp. But he always made sure he came back to me.

It doesn’t matter. I don’t resent him for it. He deserves me after all he’s done.

In an attempt to enjoy it, I wrapped my fingers around my own dick and jerked myself. My head fell to the pillow and I let out a sigh of relief.

“Hold still, little one. Let daddy in…” He whispered against my skin. The alcohol on his breath burned my nose and I tried to hold me breath, but it was forced out of me by an unnecessarily rough stinging on my ass. Just as I registered what had just happened, he brought another large hand down on my cheek. When I screamed he gripped my hair and yanked it back to force me all the way down on his cock. “Such a tight pussy.”

There it was. That little stab at my heart. I’m not a girl. I hate when he does this. I was his ultimate fetish. His one-of-a-kind toy. I accepted the title. It kept him happy, didn’t it? But this thing he had about calling me a girl--I could live without it.

“Take my load you little slut,” He bit my ear and I winced. As he came, his teeth clamped down harder and soon we were both screaming together. To Zabuza, the reasons we both screamed were irrelevant. I don’t think he cared if I enjoyed sex at this point.

He pulled out of me and a thick stream of cum followed. I lifted myself off the bed as fast as I could without showing any signs of the pain I was in. I dropped to my hands and knees on the floor and picked up my clothes.

“Did I tell you to get dressed?” Zabuza grabbed me and yanked me up by my wrist.

“I--I was going out tonight,” My lips trembled and I pleaded with my eyes. Please, let me go. Not tonight. I just want to see my friends.

“Where you goin’?” He picked up his beer and brought it to his lips, all the while he still held on to me. “What friends?”

Zabuza didn’t see my friends very often. Especially not often enough to remember their faces. It was safer that way.

“No friends. I’m just going to study in the courtyard. Walk around the garden.”

He narrowed his eyes and let go of me. I watched him stumble off and mumble something under his breath. He was more likely to dismiss things after he’s cum. I learned that in the beginning.

He was absolutely perfect. Muscular, blonde, blue-eyes...so this was the campus-famous Naruto Uzumaki, hm? In terms of appearance, he exceeded my expectations. Why hadn’t I seen him before? Someone like that would definitely catch my attention.

When Sasuke Uchiha turned out to be the one who was going to dare me to do something, I knew what to expect. I was already staring at Naruto as the words came out of his mouth. The blonde’s jaw dropped and he looked from Sasuke to me like a confused puppy. I ran my tongue along my lips and stood up.

I heard Naruto Uzumaki only had sex with women. He identified as a heterosexual male. However, this didn’t look like the case while his eyes widened at my exposed cock. I scoffed to myself ran the measuring tape along it. Zabuza made it a point to measure me. With us being so close in size, I think he was waiting for a day when I was bigger than him. Maybe he’d drop me when that do came. Who knows?

Naruto’s mouth watered.

The rest of the party went along like the typical ones Kiba and Sasuke threw. Everyone drank until they couldn’t make words and people started feeling each other up. Not every party like that ended in an orgy. But it seemed like that’s where this one was going. Sasuke only pitched his tent when he was preparing for a long night. The kid had pretty good foresight, because I ended up caught between Kiba and his energetic friend, Rock Lee. I’d only met the kid once before and I never assumed I would let him anywhere near my ass, but he was quick. Too quick for me to pass up.

I could feel Naruto’s eyes on me and when I get the chance to look over, the Hyugas are already on him. That made sense. Neji and Hinata did everything best in pairs.

“Take it,” Kiba groaned. He barely gave me enough time to breathe, all he was concerned with was cumming. I’d have to get his number after this. “Suck it hard. Yeah...just like that…”

I swear, all the dirty talking sounds the same to me. All the men seem to be concerned with sweet talking you into telling them how big their cocks are. All the dirty talking is geared towards turning them on. It never worked for me.

I let Kiba facefuck me until he came. Little prick didn’t even warn me. If I wasn’t used to Zabuza cumming when he wants, I would have choked on the substance going down my throat.

“I need a cigarette,” Kiba panted.

I chuckled and lowered my head while Lee finished up. Unlike Kiba, he announced when he was going to cum. Not only that, but he on my back instead of inside of me. I guess Lee was just a respectful guy.

As I rolled onto my back, I noticed that Hinata and Neji came and retired to somewhere more private to sleep. That left Naruto open. No one could hog a person like the Hyuga twins. I watched his hips rotate into the Uchiha underneath him. Sasuke had mentioned wanting to fuck his roommate. Maybe this whole party was just a reason for him to do so? Either way, I wanted in.

Naruto’s ass was exposed. I gripped the base of my cock and stroked it lightly. It was puckered and pink, unfucked by anyone else. I’ve never had sex with a virgin. Once he found out they were virgins, Zabuza wouldn’t need me to fuck them first. He’d take their virginity on his own. I wonder how tight Naruto’s ass was. I wonder how it would hug my cock.

His back muscles rolled and I drew in a breath. I guess part of the reason I was dying to fuck him is because of his physique. He was athletic, he looked like the type to own people, not the other way around. And that was the hot part.

Fuck him, that voice itched at the back of my mind. Fuck him and turn that top into your bottom.

Now, that would be hot.

“You stay right there, Mr. Uzumaki,” I heard my voice say.

Before I knew what was happening, my cock was sinking into his tightness and I twitched a little as I moved in.

Fuck. He’s so tight. My cock feels painfully good and it’s a feeling I never want to forget. I groaned while I fucked him, taking my time. That is, until he began to spread his legs. He wanted more. His hole tightened around me like he was milking me. Asking me to give him cum and turn him into my little cumslut.

Shit, I could fuck him all night.

Kiba joined in after a little bit. Watching someone get fucked from both holes was more fun than to be the one to get fucked. Naruto looked like he was in complete bliss, but I also noted how his movements slowed. They became more clumsy and it was apparent that he couldn’t keep up.

I made eye contact with Sasuke and he winked and directed his attention back to his roommate

“Here, hold him,” Kiba pulled out and I straightened him up. Another double shot was shoved down the poor boy’s throat and forced him back down. Sasuke grabbed a fist full of that gorgeous blonde hair while I rode him. Naruto’s head bobbed lazily, nuzzling into Sasuke’s neck. The Uchiha inhaled deeper, fluttering his eyes and taking in all of Naruto’s scent.

“Naruto,” He whispered. After a moment, he slapped at the boy’s cheek, but there was no response. “He passed out.”

“What does it matter?” I moaned. I could get off with him conscious or not. I gripped his ass cheeks and rammed into him at an eager page. One that Sasuke could definitely feel, too. The raven haired boy whimpered and screwed his eyes shut. “His cock still works, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, fuck,” Sasuke groaned, arching his back.

We fucked for another five or so minutes, using the middle boy as some sort of rag doll. Sasuke came first. With Naruto laying on top of him, he couldn’t get to his own cock. He came and the substance was smeared between their bodies because of our movements. I licked my lips when my own climax started to pile up within me.

I could cum in him. Claim this perfect ass as mind to fuck. The first ever load in this tightness that others could only dream of.

“Haku, he’s out,” Kiba called out from the other side of the tent. I shut my eyes and ignored him while I came. My balls twitched against his hole and it felt right in the most secure way. Oh, god, I could do this forever. I threw my head back and smiled up to heaven was my dick took in the blissful sensation.

When I pulled out, a string of cum came with me. I sighed and rubbed my tip against him to smear it around his hole.

“That was marvelous,” I purred, sitting back.

“Didn’t you notice he passed out?” Kiba looked awfully pissed off for someone who just had their cock in my mouth thirty minutes ago.

“I’m finished, aren’t I? Not sense in dwelling in the past,” I grabbed my clothes and crawled out of the tent. Shikamaru was already slipping on his shoes by the front door. He must’ve heard me cum and known it was time to go.

I didn’t put on my clothes until we stepped into the hall. Shikamaru was trying desperately not to look at my body. It was rather adorable, actually. He a virgin and by definition, sex was a foreign thing. Not in terms of his understanding, but in terms of handling it.

“Don’t be so childish, Shika,” I muttered, slipping my t-shirt over my head. “It’s just my body. What’s the matter? Afraid you’ll get the urge to rub one out.”

“Me looking at you naked wouldn’t get you dressed any faster,” He said, pacing towards his door.

“No, but I’d love to give you a show sometime,” I followed after him, pulling on article after article of clothing. “Maybe show you a little bit of what you’re missing.”

“Can you just cover up, for Christ sake?”

“Testy, testy…” I shoved on the last of my clothes while he opened the front door and went straight for the bong. “Wow, no dinner or anything? Just gonna smoke a bowl?”

“I don’t see the problem,” He said shortly, grinding up a substantial amount of weed. Was he planning on smoking all of that himself? He’d pass out.

Then it dawned on me. Like a lightbulb suddenly turning on, my mind danced back to that soft blonde hair, “It’s not like you were going to fuck him any time soon, Shika.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“He wanted me,” I plopped down on the couch next to him and leaned against him a bit. There was no way Shika could stay mad at me for long. It was impossible. “What was I supposed to do? Disappoint him because you called imaginary dibs?”

“I’m not discussing this with you, Haku,” He sparked the bowl and inhaled. I waited for him to stop--but it seemed like he was in this for the long haul. He was going to smoke the entire bowl.

“Not even gonna share?” I tilted my head. “C’mon, after I shared with you earlier?”

He rolled his eyes away from me and shoved the bong at me, “You’re such a pain.”

We smoked the whole bowl together and ended up turning in after another hour of smoking. Shika was about to get up and lock himself in his room, but I was able to beat him to the door. A look of annoyance flashed across his face, but he didn’t say anything. I slept over his place often enough.

I slept for three hours before I woke up, glancing over at the clock to make sure I’d still have more time if I fell back to sleep. When I shifted, I noticed my erection grazing the sheets. A slow smirk appeared on my lips and I looked at the sleeping Nara next to me. Part of the reason I liked falling asleep with him so much is because it’s the only time you can really catch a glimpse of how sexy he actually is.

Shikamaru was a soccer player and, man, he had the body. He didn’t like to show it off and I had no idea why. If more people knew what he looked like underneath all that indifference and dark clothing, he’d probably be getting laid left and right. He slept with no shirt--even when I was present. I never complained. His hair was always down. It fell just below his shoulders and curled a bit at the ends. And when you pair that with the stumble he’d wake up with--well, you get the point. I could brag about this kid all day.

Or jerk off.

I ran my hands along my length slowly, trying my hardest not to wake him up. Shika was one of the lightest sleepers I’d ever met.

I wonder what he would do if he woke up with me on top of him. I’ve thought about fucking Shikamaru on multiple occasions. I’ve even offered to do so. He always declined, but I assume some day it’ll come. I’m a very persistent person, after all.

I swung my leg over and straddled his waist, running my fingers along my shaft. Zabuza loved this. For years, waking up to the sight of me on top of him always made something snap within within him. He’d always fuck me the hardest then.

“Oh, Shika,” I said breathlessly, writhing against him. The only obstacle at this point was the sheet between us. “I bet you’d fuck me for hours.”

I moved my hips against him and leaned down. My breath feathered his ear and I was sure he could hear me. I trailed a hand down his skin and noticed the goosebumps almost immediately.

“You don’t need a condom,” I whispered. “Nothing says friendship like dropping a load in someone, right?”

This time he sighed and I could tell that I was getting to him.

“I know you’re curious,” I said. “Just a quick fuck, it doesn’t even have to count.”

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” He muttered, not even bothering to open his eyes.

“I’ve got a problem--mind helping me get rid of it?”

“I honestly don’t know how I could be of any assistance to you in that area,” He groaned. “I’m tired, Haku. Just jack off and go to bed, leave me out of it.”

“At least let me look at you while I do it? I need a little eye candy.”

“Just do what you’ve got to do,” He turned his head to the side and let out a final breath in his attempt to go back to sleep.

I tightened my grip on my cock and bucked my hips against him. I kept my eyes glued on his face--fuck, it would look perfect covered in my cum. I moved my fingers along my cock and groaned, letting my head drop a bit. Eyes raked down Shika’s chest and I watched it rise and fall--my cock twitched just looking at him.

He wouldn’t let me do this for long, especially if I lasted more than a minute or two. I hated to speed up this wonderful session--but desperate times come for desperate measures.

I aimed away from him. I had that much respect for the boy. I bit my lip to suppress my moan and shuddered, once the cum started to leak from my tip, I slowed my motions. The white substance landed on the sheets in between us. Shika’s eyebrows knitted together as I rubbed my tip on the covers.

“It was a pleasure,” I purred, still rubbing myself. “Why don’t I return the favor?”

“Get off of me.”

“Fine--” I grinned and let my body fall onto the bed next to him. “But you don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine passing up such an invitation.”

“I bet you’d have something different to say about Naruto,” I mused. He was silence. I turned my head towards him just as he looked away from me. Don’t tell me this was going to be a soft subject for him. I don’t think I could handle a sensitive Shika.

“If it bothers you that much, I won’t fuck him again,” I trailed a hand down his chest and he shrugged me off.

“I know better than to take your word on things.”

“I promise,” I dug my face into the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting my innocent little Shika.”

**“Whatever,” He pushed down the covers. “You better wash my sheets before you leave. And that’s the last time you’d ever do that.”**


	2. Getting together

Zabuza traced circles in my leg as he spoke. I side-eyed him while he raised the beer bottle to his lips. That was his seventh drink of the hour. If he didn’t slow down, he would get sick for sure.

I nudged the glass of water closer to him on the table and leaned against him, “Please, drink some water, baby.”

“Fuck you,” He exclaimed, knocking over the glass. “Don’t tell a grown man how to drink. You tryin’ to embarrass me?”

“I just don’t want you to--”

“I know what I’m doin’,” He shouted over me. In one swig, he finished the remainder of his beer and shoved it at me. “Go get me another one.”

I wrapped my fingers around the neck of the bottle and opened my mouth to say something, but the look he gave me made me shut my mouth. He’s not always this way. When he doesn’t drink--when no one’s around--he’s kind of me. A bit too rough at times, but he always apologizes afterwards. Like the other day. He didn’t like that I was spending so much time around other people. One thing lead to another--he only struck me when he was particularly upset. He bought me gifts and held me while I slept. That’s the Zabuza I tried to picture in my mind every time he raised that bottle to his lips.

“You treat him terribly,” Amusement leaked from Orochimaru’s lips. “What happens if someone steals him out from under you?”

“No one takes what’s mine,” I heard Zabuza say defensively.

I was quick to bring him another beer, he didn’t need to be alone with these people for too long. The only person who knew how to handle Zabuza’s temper was me, and even I had a tough time managing him.

“This child is a work of art,” Orochimaru said to him. I could feel his eyes on me.

“You call that art?” Deidara scoffed. “I’ve seen better.”

I paused my actions momentarily at the comment, though the delay didn’t last very long. I was Zabuza’s--his trophy to flash in front of his so-called friends and gloat about. I didn’t mind it. If I was able to be of service to him, any title would do. Still, there were a handful of people who redirected their frustration with Zabuza at me. After all, I was less likely to strike them for saying something out of line.

“Is there anything else I can get for you, baby?” I asked him as I set the beer down on the coaster.

That’s when he reached up and groped my bottom roughly, pulling me to his lap, “Not while we’ve got company.”

So, he wanted to get off later. I pursed my lips and my attention shifted to my butt. More specifically, the pain I was experiencing at the moment. Zabuza and I had right before his friends began to arrive. He had the habit of only using his spit for lube--and most of the time he would use it scarcely. The first couple times we did it, I cried for hours. After I stopped bleeding from it, it became more bearable.

“So cruel,” Orochimaru breathed. “Dangling a shiny toy in front of us like this.”

“So, why don’t you go out and get your own?” Zabuza chuckled.

Orochimaru already had Kiba Inuzuka. I’ve never seen the two of them together, but Orochimaru would always talk about a particular birthmark Kiba had right above his member. I was face to face with that same birthmark that night. The night I met him.

“Oh, look, he’s blushing,” Kabuto spoke up. I’d almost forgotten he was here.

“That’s adorable,” Orochimaru cooed. “Zabuza--about my offer--”

“If you bring that up one more time, I’m gonna ram your head through the wall myself,” He growled. We all knew full well that any talk of ‘borrowing’ me was off the table.

“No need to resort to violence. I’m just a businessman trying to make an offer.”

“I swear, if you--”

“I won’t touch your boy,” Orochimaru said. I winced at the word. Boy. They rarely referred to me as a person--I was always Zabuza’s possession. His boy. They didn’t even ask me questions. Every word was usually directed at him. They’d talk about me like I wasn’t even there.

Even after all this time, that was something I couldn’t get used to.

~~

“You’re looking more pissed off than usual,” I said, plopping down next to Shikamaru on the couch.

“And it couldn’t possibly be because you don’t know how to knock,” He mused, bringing the blunt up to his lips. I tilted my head and watched his turn his chin up towards the ceiling. He held the smoke in his lungs for a couple of seconds, shutting his eyes slowly. As he exhaled, the thick smoke floated upwards to the ceiling.

“I never knock,” I said. There were only a handful of things that could bother Shikamaru that I knew of. “Anything fun happen with Naruto?”

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

“Don’t--say his name like that. Like you know him. You don’t know him,” Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked away from him. Bingo.

So, he was still upset at me. It had been over a week since I fucked the kid. Usually, Shikamaru would hold a grudge for hours at a times--maybe I couple days. But never this long. I stared at him for another moment before turning away from him.

“I told you I wouldn’t fuck him again. What more do you want?”

“Just forget about it,” He sighed.

“I can literally feel your aura attacking me,” I rolled my eyes. “Is there something you’d like to bring up for discussion.”

“You had sex with him. That’s my problem,” He said. “And I know you’re not done with him.”

God, the way he worded that made me sound like some type of predator. One that periodically goes back to the prey. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it. He wasn’t the first boy I’d topped, but he was the most exciting. Naruto was known for his sexual exploits. He’s fucked a handful of girls that I knew of, but I never heard of him with guys. Sure, there was a rumor about him and the Uchiha, but I could tell by the way Sasuke hoped on his cock that the two of them had never fucked. He was much too eager.

Then again, maybe he was eager because Naruto was an actual good fuck. The boy had energy and a healthy sex drive to match. Not to mention how tight his ass was...I could only imagine what his mouth could do…

“You really think I would do that to you?” I scoffed, shaking my head. “You’re my friend. I respect your wishes.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” He said.

“What if I do something to make it up to you?” I was more than willing to prove that I was a good friend. My eyes drifted down to his crotch and I involuntarily licked my lips. The thought of my tongue on Shika’s cock was a welcomed one--at this point, all he had to do was say the word and I’d be on my knees.

“I don’t want anything you’ve got to offer,” He held his blunt out to me. At least he was warming up.

I took it and shook my head, “Others would jump at the chance. I make quite the impact, I heard.”

At that, his jaw locked. I noticed the movements and narrowed my eyes as I inhaled the smoke. Something was on his mind. Something he was holding back.

“I assume you’ve caught on by now,” He said to me. “You seem to have made quite the impact on Naruto.”

The last part of his sentence was filled with mockery. And it dawned on me. Of course, he didn’t care that I didn’t have interest in the blonde. It wasn’t about what I wanted. But it seemed that this kid didn’t feel the same. So, what was it? Was he talking about me non-stop? Asking Shikamaru where I was? Or maybe he was too busy masturbating to the thought of me inside him.

“I’m--sorry?” I wasn’t quite sure what to say in this situation. If Shikamaru was upset, there was really no bringing him out of it. The boy was a genius, he could poke holes in pretty much any attempt to cheer him up.

“Whatever.”

“So, what’s he doing, then?” Maybe I shouldn’t have asked, but I was genuinely curious. “Is talking about the sex, still?”

“He can’t talk with his mouth full.”

What?

“Ever since you got a hold of him, he’s been over here trying to get off,” Shikamaru told me. That sounded like good news, actually. “With Chouji.”

Oh.

I chuckled unexpectedly, “Didn’t know the big guy had it in him.”

“Fuck off.”

“Shouldn’t your anger be directed at Chouji, then? He’s your friend, isn’t he? He should know not to fuck the guy you’re into,” There was a moment of silence and another realization came to me. “Unless--I’m the only one who knows about your feelings?”

He grabbed the blunt from me in an attempt to keep his mouth busy. I suppose it was to buy himself some time before he answered me.

“There aren't very many feelings to talk about. I...guess I'm attracted to him," Shikamaru wasn't one to share his feelings with others. I'm not sure why, perhaps it was something his father beat into him as a kid. Maybe his mother didn't hold him enough. I could sit around for hours and wonder why he was the way he was.

"Want me to find out if he feels the same?" I grinned and leaned against him.

"Ideally, you'd be nowhere near him," he said, sighing after the fact. "But we both know that once you're interested in someone, you keep at it."

"I never said I was interested in him," I didn't have to be interested in a person to fuck then. “What gave you that idea?”

“You keep bringing him up.”

“Because you’re thinking about him,” I could almost always pick up on what Shika was thinking. We’d been friends since we were kids--I knew him before I even met Zabuza, actually. I was always picked on in middle school. The boys, in particular, liked to shove me around and call me names. I suppose it was my androgynous appearance. When I first arrived, they assumed I was a girl. They were initially friendly. I suppose it’s because they were horny little boys who’d just started puberty. When a pretty new girl appears, what else would you expect?

Shika was pretty much the only one who addressed me with the correct pronouns on the first day. And from that, I was able to gather that he was very perceptive and fairly clever.

“And you always know what I’m thinking, is that right?” Shika scoffed and my eyes dropped to his jawline. Most people our age still had the boyish attractiveness going on--but Shika’s perfectly sculpted jaw was anything but juvenile.

I licked my lips.

“Most of the time, it’s just an educated guess,” I breathed out.

“I see,” He said.

“Shika, have I ever told you how attractive you are?”

“At least twice in the past week,” He snickered and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling. I took that as an opportunity to lean over and plant a chaste kiss on neck--right below his

ear. He didn’t move away, but I noticed the way he leaned into the kiss. Shika liked affection. He couldn’t argue that.

“May I ask another question?”

He closed his eyes, “Go ahead.”

“Were you hoping Naruto would choose you when you gave him that dare?” There was no other context, but he knew exactly what I was talking about. He’d dared Naruto to suck someone off or get sucked off--and he gave him the choice as to who it would be. I was initially surprised when he dared him. Even before I’d asked him, I picked up on his general feelings by the way he looked at Naruto.

“You’re very troublesome,” He chuckled.

“For what it’s worth, I would’ve picked you.”

“I’m sure you would have,” We jolted as his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at the screen. “Looks like Sasuke wants me to come over.”

Another vibration.

“And he wants me to bring you,” He raised his eyebrows. “I guess you made a good first impression.”

“An Uchiha specifically requesting my presence? How exhilarating,” I sat up. “When? Now?”

“You got somewhere to be?” He asked, standing up.

“Not at all.”

“Thought so,” He walked towards Chouji’s and knocked. “Ey, we’re about to head out! You comin’?”

So, Chouji was here the whole time? I was starting to think he just didn’t like being around me. It seemed like every time I was over, he’d be locked in his room or have a surprise study session come up. Maybe something about me intimidated him? Who knows?

There was a muffled voice through the door and Shika sucked on his teeth and backed away, walking towards the front door, “Let’s go. He’ll catch up with us.”

Of course, he would.

Shikamaru knew his role at the party as soon as he walked through the front door. He immediately went to the table and set down the bong he’d brought. I think he probably have a quarter ounce of weed with him--enough to get these guys high, for sure.

Sasuke sat across from us with an interesting looking kid that I’d never seen before. He wasn’t exactly my type--a little on the dark side in terms of demeanor. Apparently, that was Gaara--the newest roommate.

And of course, Naruto was here. The child was thirsting for some attention. He’d plopped down right in front of me. When the bong started to get passed around, Shika got to rolling the blunts. Sasuke specifically said that he wanted a smoking night. Shika always delivered.

I sparked it up and inhaled deeply. Luckily he put ice in the neck of the bong and let it sit for a minute, otherwise it would have definitely scorched my throat. I held in the breath and set the bong on the table, sliding it over to Naruto without looking at him.

I kept my eyes on Shika. He was trying not to look at either of us. I assume he thought there was potentially some sort of eye tag that he would stumble into the middle of.

Sasuke was all over the new boy. I smirked, Gaara must’ve been a virgin. The way he blushed at what the Uchiha said to him--there was no mistake about it. Maybe that’s why Sasuke was trying so hard to fuck him. I was all too familiar with the thrill of deflowering a virgin ass. It was unparalleled.

More power to you, Uchiha.

After Shika rolled the blunts, we began to pass them in a rotation. Sasuke and I made eye contact and he turned his head towards Gaara to nuzzle his neck. I immediately knew what was being offered to me. Sasuke texted me last night and mentioned doing another threesome with me. I didn’t decline, but I wasn’t actively pursuing him. He was attractive, but there was only room for one ‘pretty boy’ type.

After a few minutes of eye tag, he began to kiss and suck at Gaara’s neck. I tilted my head and watched his movements--they were slow and deliberate. I recognized the dominance. Every time his lips touched the skin, it was to mark it. His hand gripped Gaara’s waist possessively and I felt a little jolt, my cock had twitched in my underwear.

He knew what he was doing. Naughty boy.

Gaara seemed a bit uncomfortable. Maybe he was a little shy?

Sasuke gripped the boy’s hand and brought it to his own crotch. When Gaara felt the hardness in the Uchiha’s lap, he raised his eyebrows and his cheeks reddened.

Such dedication, Sasuke.

He’d managed to get the boy to feel him up, all the while exchanging eye contact with me from across the room. Suck at Gaara’s skin and licking his lips, I felt the blossoming urge to throw his head back and shove my cock down his throat, just for trying to tempt me.

I heard Sasuke was particularly skilled with his throat. When he was a Freshman, the upperclassmen would pull him into the locker room and deep throat him during lunch. If experience measured how well he could pleasure a dick, I would definitely hop in line.

Kiba caught my attention from the corner of my eye. More importantly, he was all over Naruto. A surge of anger shot through me. Kiba had been there when I staked claim to Naruto. He saw me cum inside of him. He knew…

“Shika,” I whispered in Shikamaru’s ear. “You wouldn’t mind if I spoke to Naruto for a moment? It’ll only take a moment.”

Shikamaru scoffed and threw a loose chuckle at me, “Unbelievable. Fine. Do what you want.”

I ignored whatever underlying tone existed in his voice and look at Naruto full-on for the first time that night. And he wasn’t prepared. Blue eyes lit up and he picked up his head. I stood up and straightened my clothing before walking off. Sasuke would always talk about how he could hear Naruto fucking Ino through the wall. So, that mean Naruto’s room was on the same side as his. I stepped up to the bedroom door and opened it. Naruto came in not too soon after.

He bit his lip and my dick moved once again at the sight. That was all I needed to act. I lifted him up and pinned him to the wall. My cock was aching to be freed by now. Begging to be able to sink into his perfectly tight ass. I wonder if Chouji’s cock stretched him out at all. It would be a shame if Naruto was worn out before Shika got the opportunity he deserved. I should be a good friend and check…

I bucked my hips up into his ass. Even through all the fabric, his ass felt wonderful against my cock. I breathed in his scent. It was different than Sasuke’s--it was a little fruitier, where Sasuke usually smelled like cinnamon and other spices.

After a few thrusts, I grew impatient. I lowered him to the floor and ordered him to take off his pants. His movements were quick enough for me to read his thoughts. He wanted me. His eyes floated down to my crotch various times throughout the night, there was no doubt he’d been thinking about me.

I unzipped my pants and lifted him back up. My tip aligned with his hole and I could feel my precum rolling down my shaft. This would be perfect. But first...one more thing. I raised my finger and revealed a white strip of paper. Shika had an acid connection. Asuma Sarutobi, I think his name was. The guy was the real deal.

“Stick out your tongue,” I placed the strip on his tongue and muttered a half-assed explanation for it when he asked what it was. Ultimately, if it really mattered to him then he would’ve asked me before I put it on his tongue.

He shifted the slightest bit and flesh grazed flesh. That was enough to make me thrust forward, my entire length sunk into him and my mind momentarily went blank. He was even tighter than before. His ass sucked my cock in and the slightest movement elicited an unexpected moan from me.

My, my, it had been a while since I properly topped. This was probably my favorite sensation. My pre-cum provided the perfect lube and I moved in and out of him at a steady pace. As the seconds ticked by, my thrusts became a bit harsher. I needed to bury myself in him. Cum deep inside him. Permanently mark him. This time, they would all know who he belonged to.

Part of me wanted to fuck him hard enough to get him to scream. If they heard him whimpering and crying out my name, that would surely get the message across. But Shika was also out there. And if he heard me fucking Naruto, I’d be in deep shit. I needed to make this quick. A simple load and I’d be done.

As my orgasm approached, Shikamaru’s face appeared in my memory again. And I became reluctant to cum in him.

“Fuck,” I breathed out in defeat. Damn it, Shika. He whimpered for more and begged me not to stop. It took all I had to ignore him and pull out. With a few skilled strokes of my cock, I came on his stomach. He tried to kiss me, but I rejected him as best as I could. I would save that luxury for Shikamaru. Too intimate for my liking.

When I stepped back out into the living room, Shikamaru was still on the couch. He didn’t even bother to look at me when I sat down. More people had arrived, and by the looks of it, they brought weed of their own.

Sai was sitting to my left. He was an interesting character from what I heard. According to Sasuke, he was always willing to suck someone off. Seemed like Sasuke only surrounded himself with people he could use to make himself cum with.

Smart boy.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” I leaned into him to speak. He couldn’t have been here for more than fifteen minutes, yet his eyes were bloodshot. Then again, we did hotbox the whole apartment. Anyone who occupied the room would be stoned in minutes.

“I always do,” He said. I looked down at his clothes and raised my eyebrows at the unisex attire. Tight-fitting black shorts with a black crop top? Creamy white skin danced over his abs as he settled back into the couch. “Are you a girl or a boy?”

Wow, people were still asking me that after all this time.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, “I’m a boy. Would you like to see my cock as proof?”

“There are girls with dicks,” He said. “I just wanted to be sure. Though I’d be happy to take you up on that offer.”

I just got done fucking Naruto. Was I really ready to fuck someone else? Realistically speaking, yes. I could very well fuck Sai. In fact, I could do whatever I wanted with him. Shika wasn’t interested in him in any way, so I didn’t care about people hearing me pound him.

“I’ll tell you what,” I picked up the marker off the table and gripped his hand. It was such an old school move, but I was never one to pass up a willing mouth. I wrote down my phone number on his hand. “Shoot me a text when you’re in the mood some time.”

“You’re insatiable,” Shikamaru muttered.

I looked at him and shrugged, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re not slick,” He was visibly stoned. He knew I’d fucked Naruto, but he didn’t seem to care at the moment. I’d give it a few minutes. After he came down from his high, he’ll be significantly more pissed. “I knew you were lying.”

“Oh, Shika,” I pouted and trailed my finger up his thigh. “Would you believe me if I said he came on to me?”

“Not for a second.”

Just then, Sai looked at his phone and stood up, “I hope you’ll excuse me.”

I watched Sai leave the suite and pecked Shika on the cheek before standing up. He just needed some time away from me.

For a few minutes, I drifted around. Joining a couple of conversations, trying to figure out who did and didn’t spark my interests. Kiba bursted in with alcohol not too long after. Sai was right behind him. Apparently, the text was asking him to come to the car and help cart it all up to the apartment.

“You can stay, but stay away from me,” Naruto twisted away from Ino. I guess the two of them weren’t sleeping together anymore? Made sense. Naruto seemed to enjoy bottoming too much to fuck a girl on a consistent basis.

The blonde girl watched him walk away and visibly pouted. Honestly, I could see the appeal in her. Gorgeous eyes, long hair, and curls in all the right places. Ino Nakayama had quite the reputation as well. Since she’d been fucking Naruto since middle school, she crawled to the top of the popularity chart quickly as the only non-virgin. From there, all she had to do was keep up maintenance and secure her spot at the top.

“It’s rude to brush a beautiful girl off,” I stepped up beside her.

"Tell that to him," She sighed. "I'm Ino...I don't think we've met."

"Haku," I shoved my hands in my pockets. She looked at Naruto with a sense of possession and I started to wonder what exactly it was about him that made people want him as their own. Judging by how she spoke to me, she didn't know the nature of my relationship with him. More specifically, that I'd fucked him twice, now.

“He’s just going through something,” She wrinkled her nose.

“I suppose you could call it that. It’s a shame,” I looked her up and down once again, making sure she caught it. It was easy to tell which girls enjoyed soaking in attention. All you had to do was give them the right look and you’d know.

Her eyes widened a bit and she took a step back, “Uh, I don’t know if--if I could do anything with a girl…”

“So, that’s where your mind goes?” I didn’t bother correcting her. Something about this girl was interesting. I could keep up this game. “Perhaps I’m just sharing a compliment.”

“Uh, I’m sorry. I just...I just assumed and--”

“Well, you were right. But it was still a conceited assumption,” I admitted. Oh, she was that kind of girl, was she?

“What?” She furrowed her eyebrows and tossed back a shot she pulled from the table.

“I’ve considered fucking you at least twice, now,” I said. “Would you let me?”

“I--don’t know,” She said hesitantly.

“That’s not a no,” I leaned into her and whispered. With my hand placed briefly on her waist, I added, “Come find me when you make your decision.”

I backed away from her before she could say anything else and rejoined Shikamaru on the couch. Originally, I was going to take the spot next to him, but midway down, I found myself aiming at his lap. More specifically, his crotch. I straddled him and immediately began to roll my hips into him. I could feel Ino’s eyes on me. This would surely provide enough of an incentive for her.

“Are you high enough to blow me, Shika?” I whispered in his ear. It was an honest question. I believed if he was intoxicated enough, he would let me do nearly anything to him. He proved that the first time we tripped together. He’d stripped down to his underwear on the roof of the building and let my dry hump him against the ledge. That was particularly thrilling for me.

He hissed and gripped my waist. He tried to keep his face relatively neutral, but his breathing betrayed him. I glanced up at Naruto, who seemed to be concerning Kiba. He should be experiencing a bit of distortion by now. I didn’t give him a full hit of acid, but he should definitely feel something.

“I don’t think it matters how much alcohol you give him at this point,” I grinned at Kiba and nuzzled my face into Shika’s shoulder. He was engaged in a conversation with Gaara, but I knew he didn’t want me to stop. Not when the bulge was slowly, but surely taking form in his pants. Maybe he wouldn’t let me fuck him right now, but he sure as hell might let me make him cum.

Naruto fell down next to us. I took advantage of the moment, groaning against Shika and gripping the blonde’s crotch.

After a few seconds of this motion, I grew tired of it and chose to focus all of my attention on Shikamaru. After all, I’d already had a proper taste of Naruto tonight. It was enough to hold me over. And he needed to crave me more than I did him.

I placed my hands on his chest and pressed our foreheads together in an attempt to break his conversation.

I didn’t expect him to utter some crude remark and push me onto Naruto. Honestly, you’d think he’d have more respect. I was pleasuring him and giving him my undivided attention. I swear, sometimes I wonder if he’s worth the effort.

“Did you enjoy me fucking you earlier, Naruto?” I said it loud enough for both Shikamaru and Gaara to hear. It was always more fun with an audience.

Kiba said something, I wasn’t exactly paying close attention to whatever it was. Shika sighed, “Don’t do this, now.”

“You always take my cock like a champ. Whining and wiggling around. Such a good little slut,” I bet Shika could imagine it. I wonder if the image in his head was as pleasurable as what actually took place. I wonder if it makes him lick his lips. “I was surprised your hole was still tight. I heard you’ve been fucking guys left and right since I got to you.”

It was a little exaggerated, but I wanted to see his reaction before I pressed on.

“Haku, stop it,” Shikamaru mumbled, still trying to hold up that facade. Wow, he must really care about how he looks in front of this boy.

“How many people in this room have you fucked?” I asked him.

Naruto actively glanced around the room and counted the people he fucked. Oh, such a little slut.

I looked up and briefly made eye with Ino. Looks like she made a decision.

“Good job, Uzumaki,” I ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

As I approached Ino, Naruto went outside with Shikamaru and Gaara. Good. That made this a lot easier. I didn’t exchange words with her, I just gripped her hand and pulled her into Naruto’s bedroom.

She tried to speak as my lips attacked her neck, but what came out was a poorly strung together sentence.

“I--ah--don’t--girls before---fuck,” She whimpered and my hips thrust forward. I’d never fucked a girl before. I didn’t have time to do that now. We have a minute or two at the most before people started to suspect.

“You don’t have to speak. You won’t do anything you haven’t already,” I said. A look of confusion crossed her face and I forced her to her knees. I unzipped my pants and introduced her to my cock. She gasped and I slipped the tip past her lips at the opportunity. “Go ahead, relax your throat.”

I never stopped halfway. My cock needed to touch the back of her throat on the first thrust. She granted me access with little fight and I relished in the sensation for a moment. As I pulled back, I noted how soft her lips were. Fairly different from a male’s. I could definitely see myself coming back just for those lips.

I grabbed a fist full of her hair and fucked her throat, planting my hand on the wall. Shit, this was perfect. Saliva pooled in her mouth and rolled down her chin. Pre-cum spurted from my tip as I looked onto the sight.

“That’s a good girl,” They seemed like such foreign words. I identified as gay for the longest. It only made sense. Men liked to fuck me. But the thought of this girl around my cock was too good to ignore. “You’re going to swallow when I cum.”

She stared up at me innocently and moaned around my cock. I stepped forward and began to fuck her throat, making sure my cock went all the way down her throat every time. She gripped my belt loops while I moved. I pulled out once and rubbed my tip along her lips. She licked and sucked at it gently.

“I want more, miss,” She begged. Silly girl.

“Sir,” I corrected her. “And you can have as much as you want.”

She leaned forward and eagerly took in a mouthful of my cock. I shuddered and looked at my watch. I needed to speed this up. She sucked hard brought her head up and down. I threw my head back and began rolling my hips against her roughly.

“Fuck...I’m gonna cum…” I warned her. Though, if she wanted air before then, that wouldn’t happen. I shoved my cock down her throat and held her head in place while I came. The noises she made were unbelievable. A submissive whimper came from her that I don’t think I’d ever be able to replicate. She sat still while I emptied my load in her mouth and inhaled when I finally pulled out.

“Wait a couple minutes,” I said, zipping up my pants. “Then slip out. I’m a fairly private person.”

I was about to sneak out of Naruto’s room without anyone noticing. They were gathering in a circle and Naruto was still outside with the other two.

**Kiba opened the back door and poked his head out, “We’re about to start a game, you guys in?”**


	3. Trouble, trouble

Sweat beads rolled down my face and I tried to steady my breathing without disturbing Zabuza. My eyes drifted towards the digital clock--it was nearly four in the morning. God, I could never get a good night of sleep. I wrapped my arms around myself and glanced around. Zabuza’s room was bare, aside from the plethora of clothes littering the floor.

I slid out of the bed, trying my hardest not to disrupt Zabuza.

Zabuza had his own place. Occasionally, other people would sleep over. Whether they shared a bed with Zabuza and I or slept on the couch depended on the nature of the relationship. Most of the time, I didn’t mind them sleeping in the bed. Especially if they were around my age. It was nice to sleep with someone closer to your age. Zabuza was nearly twice my age and the other teachers were mostly older.

When the older men slept over, Zabuza exhibited more aggression than usual. It was usually Kabuto, Orochimaru’s teaching assistant. He took a really quick liking to me and Zabuza didn’t see him as much of a threat. I suppose it’s because he was closer to my age.

I stepped out into the living room and shut the bedroom door as quickly as I could. We went to bed relatively early. He’d gotten back from the gym and immediately wanted sex. I bit my tongue while he had his way with me for forty-five minutes. In all the haste, I’d left my phone on coffee table.

I had four texts. Two were from Shikamaru, one was from Ino, and another was from Sai. And none from Naruto--funny, I always took him as the type to send text after text after text. I got my answer when I opened Shika’s messages.

It had been two days since I last saw any of them. Going off to hang out with Shika was one thing--Zabuza tolerated that. But if I left everyday to see random ‘friends’, he would begin asking questions.

_‘Stop stringing him along’_   
_‘This will only end badly’_

I scoffed and shook my head, mumbling to myself, “Looks like someone’s uppity.”

The text from Ino was simply asking if I wanted to come by and see her later on. Of course, that was around the time Zabuza and I were busy together, so that window was shut. And Sai wanted to know what a cream pie was. To be quite frank, I had no problem teaching him the meaning of the word myself.

I decided to text Shika back. The other two could wait until the morning--or the afternoon, whenever I chose to send something back.

I wrote back **‘I’m giving the boy what he wants’.**

Less than a minute later, Shika answered me.

So, he was awake, then? Probably smoking with Chouji.

_‘This is serious’_

This time, I had to step out onto the balcony, because this had the potential to turn into a hilarious situation.

We went back and forth through texts for about ten minutes. Had it been a week ago, I would have given up the ‘fight’ easily, if that’s what you wanted to call it. I’d had another taste of that perfectly tight, tan ass and there was no way I could let go that easily. There was no top that was as submissive as him. To bend Naruto over and fuck him senseless--there was nothing like it. I could see why Shikamaru was getting so defensive, though.

I texted Shika that we should talk in person. Zabuza liked to go through my phone from time to time. I’d delete everything that could compromise me before he had the chance to see it.

He didn’t text back. I’d take that as my go-ahead.

~~

“He’s not some toy, Haku,” Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair. I loved when he wore it down. Why did he insist on being such a prude? “You can’t jerk him around like this.”

“Actually, I haven’t touched his cock, yet,” I corrected him. “He’s usually getting filled with mine and--”

“Stop that!” He raised his voice and hit the wall, gritting his teeth. “This isn’t a fucking game. You can’t keep doing this to him--to us!”

“What am I doing to you, Shika?” I tilted my head. “Am I keeping you from getting laid? You know I’d be happy to share him with you.”

“Don’t talk about him like that,” He stepped towards me with stern eyes. Fairly different from that glazed over look he was usually sporting.

“So, how would you like for me to talk about him? It’s the only way I know him,” I was getting a little tired of the back and forth at this point. “Each time I’ve seen him, he’s hopped on my cock and--”

I was cut off when Shikamaru shoved me. I stumbled backwards and tripped over the coffee table. We made eye contact as I hit the floor and--fuck--that hurt. I laid there for a moment and stared at the ceiling.

So, he got physical. Can’t say I didn’t see this coming. I’d been pushing Shika’s buttons for the longest. But why get so angry over this one boy?

“I--I’m sorry,” He sighed. He stepped around the table and held out a hand to help me up.

I turned my head away from him, “You really think that’s enough to make me stop?”

I stood up and dusted myself off. I watched Shika swallow the lump in his throat and stepped towards him. He’d never bothered to so much as shove me before. Even when I was literally jacking off over him, he never raised a finger.

“Shikamaru, I enjoy fucking Naruto,” I finally said. He was searching for the truth--the least I could do was give it to him straight. “And he enjoys riding my cock. Is that what you want to hear?”

He looked down.

“Look at me,” I brought my finger up to his chin and made him look me in the eye. I kept my voice soft and licked my lips. “You wouldn’t believe how good it feels. When you start having sex, you’ll understand. Until then, just let me do what I want. Keep your nose in your own business.”

“And if Zabuza finds out? You really want to risk Naruto’s safety because you want to get off?”

“Cut me more slack than that,” I chuckled. “He won’t find out.”

~~

So, I was wrong. Dead wrong.

Zabuza caught us in the showers, of all places. I suppose that was my fault for attempting to have sex in a place where I knew he frequented. Sasuke told me Naruto would be working out after school. I’d take that opportunity to bait him into the shower. We started out in a heated makeout session. I realized I’d never kissed him. His lips were undeniably soft, but not as soft as a woman’s. Ino and I had lunch earlier, it ended with up groping each other in one of the academic buildings.

I was caught like a deer in the headlights when I heard his voice. He went for me first. It only made sense. When two dogs misbehaved, you went for your own first, right?

He grabbed me out of the shower and shoved me against the lockers.

“You fucking slut!” He spat at me. “This is what you do when I’m not around?”

“Zabuza, it’s not what you think,” I sputtered quickly.

That’s when he went for Naruto. He punched him and I saw blood fly. I think my heart skipped a beat. I’d seen Zabuza beat a man within an inch of his life for groping my ass in passing. It took three people to pull him off and we were thrown out of the party quickly.

I continued to try to plead with him, “He’s not worth it. You don’t have anything to worry about, he means nothing to me.”

He would kill him if I didn’t say the right thing.

“I’ll deal with you later!”

“Zabuza, please…”

“I said fucking step back,” He slapped me and it nearly set me flying. The sting was bearable--but Naruto didn’t know that. The blonde stood up and spoke up.

No, Naruto.

“You don’t get to smack him around like that. He deserves better!”

I felt my heart twist in the most painful way and pursed my lips. Zabuza was big--he definitely outmatched this sixteen year old boy. Strong hands wrapped around Naruto’s neck and I watched him struggled to breathe. My mouth ran dry and scrambled forward. My hand looked timid wrapped around Zabuza’s flexed bicep. More veins appeared as he tightened his grip on the boy’s neck.

“Baby, look at me,” I begged him. “He’s nothing. He’s--”

“You took his dick up your ass and you don’t even care about him?” Shit, wrong wording. “Is that how much you value our relationship? You’ll bend over for any fucker that says your name. You’re just a slut. I knew it.”

Then an idea came to me. A last resort.

“It’s not like that, I--I would fuck him. He was never inside of me,” I told him. “I would never let him.”

I wasn’t sure if he would buy it or not.

“You mean to tell me this kid is a cockslut?” His voice was softer. Not only that, but Naruto’s face seemed to be evening out. He was loosening his grip.

“Yes,” I gave him the best smile I could muster, but my stomach turned. The way he was starting to look at him--it was sickening. But the way I see it, there was no other way out of it that would leave Naruto in one piece. At least this way, Zabuza wouldn’t hurt him as badly. “I wanted to try him out before I brought him over to you. Remember when we used to do that?”

He was considering it, now.

Forgive me, Naruto.

“Is he tight?” He asked me.

“I could barely fit.”

“Well, here’s hoping you didn’t rip him apart,” Zabuza let him go and pushed down his Nike shorts. “Leave. I’m gonna need this fucker alone.”

By now, my heart was pounding out of my chest. I could tell by the look on his face that Naruto knew what was coming. I tore my eyes away from him and turned around, chewing on my lip. While I was walking away, I heard Naruto’s muffled grunts and scurried for the door. Even I couldn’t stomach this.

I waited outside, but I could still hear the faint movements. Mostly, the sound of banging against the lockers and the walls. Fuck, he was going to hurt him. My fingers curled into fists and I couldn’t stop shaking. He was in there. He was taking advantage of Naruto.

_Taking advantage of what was mine._

“This can’t happen,” My voice sounded so far-off and distant. Anger burned within me and I had no idea where to direct it. Zabuza--well, he was Zabuza. How could I be angry at him? He was the man who’d taken care of me this whole time.

_But this was beyond disrespectful._

“Unacceptable,” I winced. I had half a mind to burst back in the locker room. Of course, that would only earn me a broken rib or a twisted arm. I learned the hard way not to interrupt Zabuza in the middle of these things. There was a boy before that I took a liking to--I tried to speak up and ask Zabuza to leave him be. It’s a mistake I wouldn’t want to make twice.

He came out with his member still exposed. It was semi-erect and the glazed-over look in his eye only gave me more of a reason be angry. He stepped up to be, backing me up against the wall and he gestured down to his exposed privates.

“Zip me up,” He grunted, running a careless hand through his hair.

He was still sticky. The cum coated his cock and I could only imagine what he’d done to Naruto. And...and there was blood drying. I swallowed my pride, as I’d done thousands of times before, and tucked his member back into his pants, zipping him up and earning a satisfied sigh.

“I don’t know where you found that boy, but bring ‘em around some time,” He push a hand on my waist and gave me a peck on the lips.

With my eyes cast down, I nodded a feeble, “Yes, sir.”

~~

“Get out of my home and never come back,” Shikamaru’s words stung. I never thought I’d see the day where he actually kicked me out.

“Shika, there was nothing I could do, he was--”

“Did you see what happened to Naruto?” He cut me off. He gripped the collar of my shirt and shoved me against the wall. When I looked into his eyes, all I saw was hatred and anger--the same anger I felt towards Zabuza after what happened. “Did you see what you did?! This is your fault, Haku! Because you’re too fucking selfish to care about anyone else’s well-being. You knew this would happen and you didn’t care!”

“How would you know what I’m feeling?” I tried my best to keep myself leveled. Nothing good ever came out of two people screaming at each other. “You didn’t even ask--”

“I don’t care what you’re feeling!” He shouted. “I care about Naruto! He’s the one who was raped in the locker room while you stood guard like that man’s fucking pet.”

I winced, “That’s not what happened.”

“Then what happened? Because as far as I know, you just left him there to pick himself up.”

“There was nothing I could do. Zabuza would have killed him.”

“How about you own up to what you’d been doing? Instead of throwing someone else under the buss, admit when you made a fucking mistake! Or maybe your head’s too far up Zabuza’s ass that you can’t even think for yourself!”

That was it.

I pushed forward and kneed him in the stomach. When he doubled over, I kicked him in the stomach once. Twice. Three times before lifting his upper body up by his shirt. How _dare_ he? He didn’t even care about what I was feeling--he didn’t care that I looked just as upset as he did. All he cared about was Naruto. He never showed half as much emotion when I showed up at his door beaten and bloodied. Did I mean that little to him?

“I thought we were friends, Shika,” I forced the words out through gritted teeth and looked him in the eye. Such hatred. I couldn’t stomach it. “You only care for Naruto because you want to fuck him. You’re no better than me--or Zabuza.”

“Don’t compare the two of us,” He rasped out. “I’m nothing like you. I’m not heartless.”

My first instinct was to punch him. Break his nose and make him choke on his teeth. It was like all the bottled up rage was overflowing and since I couldn’t use sex as an outlet, this was my only choice. The only thing that stopped me was evidence. If I gave him any visible scars or marks, I would never be able to plead my case with Naruto.

**_But why do you care?_ **

I faltered and blinked. The voice inside my head came suddenly. I recognized it almost immediately. My _rage_.

You know what this school is all about. You know what happens to everyone at the end of the day. No matter how much they try to fight the system, the always succumb to it one way or another.

“We’re all the same here, Shika,” I spoke softly, the voice still rambled on in my head.

“Don’t call me that,” He stumbled to his feet and nearly lost his footing. “Don’t you ever call me that again. I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“That’s impossible,” I said. “You’ll always have me. Whether you like it or not.”

_Stop caring about these people. As long as you’re all here, you only have one purpose._ I cringed at the thought. Zabuza told me early on about what happened in the school. To be honest, I believe that’s why he became a teacher. Kids were sent here by unsuspecting parents and introduced to the drugs and the parties. After that, they would start having sex with each other and it would escalate from there. No one spoke up about the teacher-student relations because nearly everything else that went on was just as illegal. If one person went down, we all went down.

“Get out,” He breathed with his arms wrapped around his stomach. “Get out!”

I stared at him for a moment and wondered if our friendship was really over. It wasn’t the way I expected things to go, not by a long shot.  I pursed my lips and stepped up to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck brought my lips to his. His reaction was delayed by two or three seconds, but he pulled me away and stumbled backwards.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He yelled, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “I told you to get the fuck out and that’s what you do? What’s wrong with you? Did he fuck you up that badly?!”

He thought _Zabuza_ fucked me up? That was new. In the past, he’d always brought up how I was too good for Zabuza. He asked me to get out while I was still alive. So, now he didn’t care?

I felt myself darken--like something in my core flipped and all I could feel was the burning desire to _show him_ just how fucked up I was. Give him what he wanted.

“Leave, Haku,” He waved a dramatic hand towards the door. “Can’t you for once take a hint?”

**_I could take him. I could take him right here and bend him over the counter. Slam into him the same way Zabuza did me the first time. Watch him squirm and listen to him beg me to slow down. I could do it and there’d be no one here to stop me._** When it all came down to it, we both knew I would win in a battle of strength and dominance. My feminine appearance provided a good deceptive advantage.

As I pondered what to do, my eyes raked down his body. He was only wearing a pair of loose-fitting jogging pants. Either he’d just gotten done working out or he just got out of the shower. Either way, he was absolutely delicious.

**_Have a taste of him_** , the voice egged me on. _**No one would stop you. Do it. Do it, do it.**_

“Fine,” I swallowed. We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before I turned on my heel and left the apartment. My sense of respect for Shika had lessened, but not to such an extent. I couldn’t touch him. Not like that.

He didn’t follow me into the hall or anything. I made it all the way to the first floor of the building before it dawned on me that I had virtually nowhere to go. I had my own suite on campus, but I never set foot in it. And it wouldn’t make much sense to turn up now, I don’t even think they’d know who I am. I couldn’t go back to Zabuza; he was waiting for me to turn up with someone else for him to have sex with while he made me watch. I was finding it more and more difficult to stomach being around him as time went on. It had only been three days since he raped Naruto, and I felt like I was going to explode from rage every time I say his face.

I bumped into someone on my way out of the building. Our chests collided and I stumbled backwards. Sasuke, however, didn’t budge.

“Where you off to in such a hurry?” He asked me with the trace of a coy smirk on his lips.

“I’ve got things to do,” I said, attempting to step around him. He stepped into my path once again and tilted his head.

“You look troubled in the face.”

Strange way to put it, “I just got into an argument with my best friend.”

“And what about that?” He gestured downwards and my eyes drifted towards my crotch. Funny, I don’t remember getting an erection.

“It was really intense. Please, move.”

“What if I help you get rid of it?” He raised his eyebrow and shrugged like it was the most casual offer in the world.

I knew there was a reason I liked this boy so much.


	4. Ending the Holidays

One week. And entire week without contact with him was all it took to leave me a withdrawn mess of a person. Sasuke would come over and we’d fuck when Zabuza wasn’t around, and I’d stopped by Ino’s apartment for a blowjob once or twice. But for some reason, my mind kept drifting back to Naruto. When I was lying in bed with my hand on my cock, I imagined him riding me--groaning my name--whimpering above me. It was always enough to push me over the edge. It was difficult to stay quiet, the last thing I’d want was to wake Zabuza up.

I texted Naruto a couple of times when I was touching myself. I was sure he saw them, even though he didn’t answer. Just him knowing what I wanted to do to him was enough for me at first. But then it became more unbearable. I found myself fucking boys that looked like him, acted like him, spoke like him--none of them were even close. I missed him. And only because the sex was mind-blowing.

In order to take my mind off of it, Sasuke and I took a road trip across the country for Spring Break. The only one who knew where we were was Orochimaru, because he’d let me borrow his car in exchange for a blow job. Sasuke happily granted him that and the teacher fucked his face like a horny mutt for twenty minutes. The trip wasn’t too bad. We mostly stayed in various motels and fucked strangers on our travels.

As for Zabuza, he was sent to a teacher’s workshop over the break. He wanted to because an actual teacher--get time in the classroom. My guess was because he wanted to double the prey, but he insisted it was because he actually enjoyed teaching teenagers about the Government.

When Sasuke and I got back to the school at the end of it all, things had taken a weird turn. Sasuke unofficially moved in with Zabuza and I over the break. The suite Zabuza had came with two bedrooms, so since we shared, Sasuke was able to get a room to himself. But when we came back, there was another person in Sasuke’s room.

“Hidan,” He leaned against the doorframe and stared between us. “Zabuza asked me to move in. Said there was a kid here who seemed a little bored.” His eyes fell on Sasuke. “You wouldn’t happen to be that kid, would you?”

“I don’t need company,” Sasuke’s voice darkened to a tone that he only aimed at people like Zabuza and Orochimaru. It was drenched in hatred, yet it always seemed to draw them in more. Orochimaru nearly fell in love with him. For days, we would get random gifts from him. Sasuke never kept any of them. “You can leave.”

“This is my home, too, now,” Hidan moved out of the way and paced around the room. “And don’t worry, I don’t snore.”

“There’s been a mistake,” I said quickly. I’d sometimes sneak into Sasuke’s room while Zabuza was asleep. I couldn’t do that with Hidan there.

I was pulled out of my thought when I felt eyes on me. I looked up and saw Hidan’s eye raking over my body. He took in a breath and exhaled, shaking his head slightly, “Zabuza should really keep an eye on you.”

“Shut up.”

“Very mature,” He scrunched up his nose. “You should show me a little more respect. I’m sure you two wouldn’t want Zabuza to know just how close you really are.”

“He knows we have sex,” Sasuke blurted out. My hands balled into fists. Idiot.

“Without him?” Hidan tilted his head. “That’s grounds for at least two broken ribs.”

“What is it that you want?” I asked through clenched teeth. “Is it Sasuke? Did Zabuza offer him up as a bribe for you to move in?”

“Wasn’t so much as a bribe as an incentive,” He shrugged.

“What?” Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. “He can’t do that. I’m not sleeping with you!”

“Afraid it’s not your choice,” Hidan lifted his shirt over his head. “You gotta learn how to play by the rules, Uchiha. You’re on level one, let us experts show you how the game is played.”

Sasuke turned and tried to run for the door. The poor bastard. You could never truly run away from these people. Prolonging it would only make it worse. The only thing I could do was catch him and force him back towards the bedroom. He yell and demanded to know what I was doing. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked him back.

“Haku! Let me go! Let go of me!” He thrashed until he was past the threshold of the door. Then, Hidan gripped the back of his shirt and slung him onto the bed. The older man’s face looked as grim as Death’s. His skin rolled over defined muscles as he leaned forward and made eye contact with the Uchiha.

“You don’t run from me,” He said calmly. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something and Hidan backhanded him hard enough to make him lie down on the bed. “Don’t fucking run. And you--” He pointed towards me and a slow grin crept upon his face. “You’re gonna get what’s comin’ to you, too. He’ll be here any minute.”

My heart wrenched and ask if that was his cue, the front door opened. The timing was impeccable. Like the universe itself was coming in to remind me that at the end of the day, we were just their toys to fuck. And when we stepped out of line, we were pounded back into place.

Hidan was on top of Sasuke, now. There was conflict on the younger boy’s face and it dawned on me that the would most likely be fairly traumatic. He’d been abused by Itachi in the past and had a history of sexually abusing people as well--this would take it’s toll in some way. I was sure of it.

“Where the hell you been?!” Zabuza staggered down the hall and I didn’t even bother to look at him. I kept my eyes on the two on the bed. He was drunk. The hall began to smell rancid with alcohol and he draped an arm around me. “I been lookin’ everywhere!”

“I’m sorry, baby,” I said quickly. Be must have just gotten into town tonight. If he knew I was on vacation this entire time, he would have been a little rougher. “What--what is it that you need?”

He glanced into the room and a slow smile appeared on his face, “He’s gonna fuck that kid in half, just you watch.”

That made me tear my eyes away.

“I got somethin’ for you,” He tugged me towards the bedroom. I hated having sex with him while he was drunk. Sometimes, he’d fall asleep inside of me and I’d be forced to lie underneath him for hours.

When we entered the room, I caught sight of a little red dress on the bed and black heels on the floor. I squared my jaw and furrowed my eyebrows.

No.

“Be my little girl tonight,” He whispered in my ear. God, no. Please. I hated when he did this. He’d make me dress up as a girl a lot towards the beginning. He’d fuck me in a bikini or a pair of shorts. But never in a dress. That was where I drew the line. I’m not a woman, I’m a man. I hated being treated like something I wasn’t. It was humiliating.

He shoved me forward.

“Go on, get dressed,” He urged me forward.

My fingers coursed over the dress and I looked up at him with hesitation. He started to get impatient and slapped my ass roughly.

“Hurry up, we’re goin’ out,” He left the room and shut the door behind him. We were going out? We wanted me to go out like this? Like a woman?

I stared at the article of clothing and sighed. I pull it on slowly, I was in no rush to go anywhere in this thing. I hated the way it hugged me, emphasized the feminine curves. Zabuza also wanted me to wear a bra and women’s underwear. I felt ridiculous. I shaved my legs on the regular and wore a little bit of concealer sometimes, so the way it all turned out was enough to make me do a double take in the mirror. I knew what he wanted in terms of appearance.

I put on the eyeshadow and red lip stick in the bathroom while the curling iron heated up. I could hear movement outside of the door and voices. I guess Hidan had finished up with Sasuke. Hopefully the Uchiha figured out how things worked. There was some battles you just couldn’t win--he needed to know the lay out.

Once the heating iron was the right temperature, I curled my hair. I figured if I was going to look like a girl, I should look like a woman, instead of a child.

There was a knock on the door.

“It’s unlocked,” I said, loud enough for them to hear.

Hidan stepped in and shut the door behind him. I could see the temptation on his face before he shook it away, “Zabuza’s got no idea what’s waitin’ for him.”

“I’m afraid he does,” I set down the comb and examined myself. “I’ve been Zabuza’s for a long time.”

“Don’t remind me,” He stepped up behind me and placed his hands on my waist. “He locked up down before any of us could even make a move. If only I’d been a little quicker.”

“Yes, if only,” I sighed and rolled my eyes. “You made this seem a lot worse than it actually is.”

“It’s a little shindig the group’s put together,” He said. He meant the teachers. Usually these “shindigs” involved a bunch of them getting together and drinking until they could barely stand. Zabuza was already way ahead of them. “Y’know, to celebrate the start of the new semester.”

“Of course.”

“I think Zabuza just wants to show you off to all of them.”

“He always wants to show me off,” I muttered. “Seems like that’s how it’s always going to be.”

“Not if he can help it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean he’s been running his mouth about a little friend of yours. Naruko? Naruto? Yeah, that was his name. Apparently the some of the best piece of ass he’s had in a while,” Hidan chuckled. “The way he talks about him makes me want to track down the boy myself. Then again, this Sasuke kid is nice, too. Didn’t put up much of a fight after a bit.”

“Don’t go near him.”

“Who? Sasuke?” He threw his head back and laughed. “He’s my roommate, I can’t stay away from ‘em.”

“Naruto,” I said out loud. I turned to face him head-on. “Don’t go near Naruto. Don’t look for him, don’t touch him--don’t do anything.”

God, I sounded like Shikamaru.

Hidan blinked at me for a moment, “Are you serious? You don’t tell me what to do, kid.”

There was an uncomfortable silence and I turned back to the mirror. The older man scoffed and left the bathroom muttering something about Zabuza and Sasuke.

 

~~

Sasuke didn’t speak to me for the first ten minutes of the party. He sat next to Hidan on the couch with an eerily alert look on his face. The older man had an arm draped around the Uchiha and was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The whole scene reminded me off the night Sasuke was all over Gaara. He’d told me of his intentions to deflower the boy in his sleep, it looked like the tables had turned.

“Fuck, just shoot me in the face now,” Hidan rolled his eyes and settled back in his chair. “The kids I had last semester were all idiot. If these kids are the same, I’m retiring.”

“You say that every time,” Orochimaru said. He watched Hidan flirt with Sasuke without so much as lifting a finger. Either he truly wasn’t bothered or he had a magnificent poker face. “Admit it, you wouldn’t dream of leaving.”

“Where else could you find ass on every corner?” Zabuza squeezed my thigh and chugged his can of beer.

I made eye contact with Sasuke. There were two other people in the room who were near our age. I recognized them vaguely--Darui was an upperclassmen who Sasuke knew fairly well. It wasn’t apparent who he was attending the party with, and then the other was a guy named Suigetsu. He’d been there the night of the tent party--the kid definitely didn’t look as out of place as he was there.

Sasuke didn’t look as uncomfortable as he did when we first walked through the door, but he seemed to care about his reputation more than his well being. He wouldn’t break his poker face in this room.

“I hear you two will be in my class,” Orochimaru’s eyes shifted between the two of us and he licked his lips. “It will be a pleasure to teach you.”

Zabuza’s grip on me tightened, I winced and looked down at his hand.

“I’m sure you pull some strings to make that happen,” Sasuke spoke up.

“Actually, it was all by luck,” He mused. “Tsunade doesn’t favor me enough to do it on purpose.”

“Hm,” Zabuza grunted and shoved a beer can at me. I was about to get up and throw it away, but it was nearly halfway full. I glanced up at him and he told me, “Drink it and go get two more.”

“Thank you,” I hate beer.

It took me five whole minutes to get the entire thing down. In that time, Zabuza had taken two shots and told a humiliating story about the first time I was double stuffed. I cried for ten minutes and passed out on top of the other man. They kept going and apparently it was the best orgasm Zabuza had ever had with me.

I cringed at the memory and wrapped my arms around myself.

“I’m enjoying the dress, by the way,” Darui spoke up. He had been relatively off to himself the entire time. He didn’t look particularly happy to be here, nor did he look too upset. Perhaps he was in the same boat as Sasuke and me?

“Yes, I meant to say something about that, too,” He reached forward and ran his hands along the fabric a few inches before Zabuza caught his wrist.

“Thought we were gonna wait for that,” Zabuza said in a low voice.

Orochimaru chuckled, “He looks too delicious, why not speed things up? I know Darui’s ready to go.”

What the hell were they talking about? This couldn’t be--oh. Oh, God. I should have known. Zabuza always left it to me to determine what was attractive to wear. He would only take the initiative if there was an alternative plan in mind. And this plan--he was going to pimp me out.

“Zabuza, what are y--?”

“Hush, Haku,” He interrupted me. “Go get a couple more beers.”

“What’s he talking about?” I asked.

“Go get the damn beers!” He raised his hand and I flinched on instinct, waiting for the burn. But it never came. He never struck me, he only stared at me with drunken rage swimming around his form.

I stood up and quickly scurried into the kitchen. I could feel their eyes on me the entire time. It felt as though the whole room was on paused. When I came back in, the front door opened.

“Itachi, so glad you could make it,” Hidan called out.

Itachi Uchiha walked in with Neji Hyuga following close behind him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke tense up. His eyes locked on his brother--hate was an understatement when it comes to describe the way he looked at him.

“My apologies,” The older Uchiha peeled off his jacket and he tossed it on the table. “We had a little hold-up. Hope we weren’t too long.”

“Well, we were just about to start,” Orochimaru grinned.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” Sasuke yelled, standing up. “Who the fuck invited him?!”

“Hidan…” Zabuza flashed him a warning with his eyes and Hidan gripped Sasuke’s shirt and yanked him back down to the couch.

“You’ve really got a fuckin’ mouth on ya,” He grabbed a fistful of Sasuke’s hair and tugged it back. The Uchiha winced and Hidan grabbed his crotch. “I think we should find somethin’ to keep it busy. Before you make me look bad.”

“Ow, what the hell--?” Sasuke hissed.

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Hidan cooed.

“If you must know, I’ve just taken a job here,” Itachi said to his little brother. “Offered by Tsunade herself.”

“Hooray, such an honor,” Hidan rolled his eyes.

“Oh, don’t be rude,” Itachi turned up his nose in disgust. “Just seeing you with your dirty paws all over my brother is enough to make me vomit.”

“Whatever,” Hidan cleared his throat and pulled Sasuke closer. He was fullon massaging the younger Uchiha’s bulge by now. Sasuke still glared  at Itachi, but his hips moved slightly meet Hidan’s hand.

“Drink it,” Zabuza shoved my beer towards me.

I popped it open and chugged a forth of it. I couldn’t stomach much more than that, but Zabuza kept nudging me until I finished it. He wanted me to be properly smashed before he let another guy have his way with me. I suppose the guy was probably going to be into some questionable things, if that was the case.

Was it Orochimaru? I thought for sure he’d be more interested in Sasuke. Then again, he’d already had a taste of the Uchiha.

“You said something about us starting?” Itachi asked. Neji plopped down on the other side of me and sighed.

“Haven’t seen you around lately,” I muttered.

“Shikamaru’s been keeping me plenty busy,” Neji purred.

A lump formed in my throat and I glanced at him sideways, “Yes, smoking for hours upon hours can be quite time consuming.”

“And harsh on the throat,” He commented.

“There’s no way Shika would want whatever you’ve got to offer. Not when half the school’s already had a taste,” I said.

Neji chuckled, “You’d be surprised.”

“Just like you to fish for anything extra just to get under someone’s skin,” I mumbled back.

“I learned from the best,” Neji recapped on the time the two of us spent together during our freshman year. He was inexperienced and timid--almost as much as his sister was. After spending semester together, he was well on his way to becoming a 2.0.

“I suppose you’re right, but I didn’t teach you to fuck your sister.”

“Nope, I learned that all on my own,” He grinned smugly.

“And the Hyuga dysfunction continues…”

Zabuza shoved another beer at me. Hidan had gotten Sasuke to down a few shots. I don’t think they were aware of how much of a heavyweight Sasuke really was when it came to drinking. It would take a lot more to get Sasuke flexible enough to consider an orgy with his older brother. I knew for sure that he was boiling on the inside. Itachi was the bane of his existence.

“Heard you like topping,” Neji carried on, low enough for Zabuza not to hear. “Maybe after this, we could--”

“Stay away from Shika and we’ll talk,” I said quickly.

“Now, you know I can’t do that. I’ve caught a glimpse of his cock and I’m dying for a taste.”

I took a heavy swig from the can and set it down. I didn’t drink enough for this. Two beers was enough for me to feel some type of lowering in my inhibitions. Not that it was happening now. As I looked around the room, there were very few people that I wanted to sleep with. I was coming to realize that I was, in fact, a top. And all these men--they saw me with the red lipstick and the little dress and wanted nothing more than to bend me over and fuck me.

“I’ve got dibs on this little one,” Orochimaru reached out and set a hand on my lap. This time, Zabuza didn’t say anything. “Come over here. Let’s chat.”

The older man lead me to a lone corner in the room and sat down on the only chair available. He patted his lap and cocked an eyebrow at me. It took more strength than necessary not to roll my eyes.

He had an erection. It was nestled between my ass cheeks while I sat on him. I took a quick glance around the room. From what I could see, Zabuza claimed Neji--so that left Darui, Suigetsu, and Sasuke as the only available ones. If Hidan and Itachi were going to switch, that would mean Itachi might have wanted Sasuke...

“No!” Sasuke jumped up and shouted. “He’s not touching me! I swear to god, I’ll tell the police if he comes anywhere near me!”

“I thought you were gonna fuckin’ control him?!” Zabuza barked at Hidan.

Hidan shrugged and his face turned red, “The kid’s like an explosive.”

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Suigetsu flicked his wrist. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“Don’t come near me,” Sasuke took a step back from Itachi, who took two steps forward to lessen the space. “I’ll scream.”

“Who the fuck’s gonna hear you?” Hidan laughed. “They’re the neighbors!”

Poor boy, he wasn’t as used to this is I thought he was.

My attention was yanked back to Orochimaru when he pressed his thumb into my crotch and massaged me through the dress.

**“Eyes on me,” He cooed, letting his hand slide underneath the dress. I held my breath while he dragged his fingertips along the panties. “We’re going to have so much fun tonight.”**


	5. First day, second semester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's a little bit shorter!

“That’s right,” Orochimaru grinned, licking his lips. “Is she tight, Sasuke? Tighter than usual?”

Sasuke didn’t know the answer to that question, of course. He was never on top when we fucked. I think we nonverbally agreed that it was our preferred way of sex. And this--this was utterly humiliated. These men sat around and drooled while the Uchiha buried himself within me from behind. They kept my cock covered. I wasn’t allowed to take my underwear off. They were pushed aside in some obscure way to ensure Sasuke could have access to my ass.

His moans were fake--I knew what an original Sasuke groan sounded like. He was doing the same thing I was...putting on a show for the pervs.

“Finally, you play along,” I whispered when he flattened his chest against my back. “I was beginning to think you weren’t cut out for this.”

“Had I known what I was getting into, I would have refused upon meeting you,” He smirked.

For the first time since we started ten minutes ago, he hit my sweet spot. The sudden contact made me shudder and groan. I heard someone start clapping.

“Fuck the little whore,” Zabuza muttered. Suigetsu’s head bobbed up and down on his cock as he watched us. “Punish that bad girl.”

Ugh, I’m not a fucking girl.

Sasuke gripped my ass and thrusted into me quickly. I whimpered as he pushed my head down. The praise seemed to be working for him. He was picking up speed and enthusiasm, he was starting to actually fuck me.

“Slow down, Sasuke,” I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady.

“Fuck…” He muttered in return.

This was utterly humiliating. More people had arrived since we started--Kakashi brought Might Guy with him. These were two of the most well-respected staff members in the school, but if only the student body could see them, now. Kakashi hadn’t taken his eyes off of us since he entered the room. He palmed at his developing erection and took the seat next to Zabuza on the couch. Guy, on the other hand, seemed more interested in the act of just drinking with friends, though he watched us for a few minutes as well. Kisame, one of Itachi’s friends from out of town, came through as well.

All around us, they urged Sasuke to fuck me faster. To make me scream and beg like the helpless little girl that I was.

I lowered my head to the floor and covered my face. They didn’t seem to mind, as long as my ass was still in the air.

_This is all you’re good for_ , I screwed my eyes shut as the voice drifted into my head. I was resisting. That’s why this hurt. After all this time, the only difference between then and now is that I was resisting everything. This happened frequently enough for me to get used to it.

But it still hurt. My body hurt everywhere and my aching muscles screamed at me that they were close to their breaking point. Another thrust from Sasuke earned a sob that I wouldn’t be able to hide from them. He faltered and pulled out.

“No one told you to stop,” Orochimaru tutted his tongue and flicked his wrist. “Keep going.”

I raised my head and stared at Zabuza, begging him silently to take me home. Dead eyes stared right back at me.

“Get up,” Hidan stepped forward and grabbed me by my hair. “We’re not done here!”

“I think she wants more cock,” Kisame grinned. My stomach turned as he knelt down and made eye contact with me while he ripped at the fabric of the panties. “You want some more, little girl?”

I nodded tiredly. Just get it over with.

“You see that?” He licked his lips and his eyes drifted down to my member. “Lay back for us, baby.”

As I lay on my back, I could feel my pride on display for them all to see. Half of the room drooled over my member, the thought of a large cock on a woman was unbelievable for them. I shuttered and closed my eyes when someone pried my legs apart. There was a long sigh and rough fingers wrapped around my length.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kisame’s voice sent chills down my spine and I attempted to wriggle away from here. Another pair of hands gripped my shoulders and pinned me to the floor. His grip on my cock tightened and he ran his hand up and down my shaft slowly. “So fucking beautiful.”

“She’s a good fuck, too,” Zabuza spoke up. “‘Try her out.”

_I’m not a woman._

Kisame aligned himself with my entrance and forced himself in roughly. Sasuke lubed me up enough for him to sink in, but he was a little bit larger than Sasuke. Without the proper preparation, I felt myself stretch painfully. When I hissed, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my neck.

“You feel so good around my cock,” He whispered as he began to rut into me. He eased his upper body off of me and looked down to watch my cock bungee around as he fucked me.

“You’re hurting him,” Sasuke said.

“Shut up,” Kisame breathed. When I opened my eyes, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth while he used his other hand to unabashedly feel all over my body. I could feel his phantom fingerprints on the places that he’d touched. I wanted to recoil and cover my body, but what would that get me? Probably a busted lip.

“What’re you talkin’ about? She can take it!” Hidan exclaimed. He tapped on Kisame’s shoulder and they relayed some type of unspoken message. Kisame wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor. I was up in the air for a moment; Hidan laid down comfortably in my spot and the larger man lowered me back down. Two pairs of hands were planted on my waist while Kisame continued to to fuck me.

When I felt Hidan’s cock run along my ass, I started to squirm.

“Wait,” I said quickly. “I can’t--”

Kisame cupped a hand over my mouth and pulled out slightly. I drew in a breath and mentally braced myself for what was coming next. My head draped to the side as they both eased themselves inside of my entrance at the same time.

I struggled to keep from crying out. Once they were halfway in, the motions began. There were a few groans and moans from the others as the looked on eagerly, wanting to join in. Everyone was looking at me.

Even Sasuke.

_Don’t look at me,_ I pleaded at him with my eyes. _Don’t see me like this. Please, look away. I’m begging you, please._

He lowered his eyes to his hand just as my eyes started to burn. The first tear rolled down my cheek and pooled in my ear.

_I just want it to be over. Please, let it be over._

~~

“You’re looking well today,” Orochimaru mused as Sasuke and I crossed the classroom’s threshold. We were the first to arrive. That made sense, it was the first class of the day and it started in fifteen minutes. Everyone else was probably soaking up the last bits of the break. They’d start trickling in soon. But until then, it was just Sasuke and I in an empty room with one of the men who’d violated both of us less than twelve hours before.

I glanced over at Sasuke to see his reaction. We’d both braced ourselves for this before coming to classes. I didn’t have to teach him as much about the poker face. He learned that fairly quickly. Don’t show any sign of weakness--that’s what they looked for. When you get submissive, they get turned on..

“We’ve had better nights,” Sasuke snorted, finding his own seat.

“Well, my night was fantastic,” The teacher said. He licked his lips and I shuttered. His tongue was what made him a freak of nature in my eyes--no normal human being had a tongue that long. “I feasted like a king.”

For a moment my composure cracked. My smile faltered, but it was the exact moment Orochimaru chose to check out Sasuke’s ass.

“I’m happy to hear that,” I said tightly.

“I’d love to schedule another meeting,” He grinned slowly. “Perhaps we can discuss your grades for the semester while doing so.”

“But the semester just started, we don’t have any grades,” Sasuke said. Did that really just go over his head like that? I nudged him and after a moment, he raised his eyebrows. “Right.”

“I didn’t know you people were doing favors, now,” I sighed and shifted my eyes towards the door. All we needed was for one person to walk in.

“I’d be happy to do a favor for the two of you,” He licked his lips again. “I’d just ask for a little bit of equivalent exchange.”

“Equivalent exchange?” I scoffed.

“Perhaps a private session?” He leaned forward in his chair. “We can spare Zabuza the knowledge if you’d like.”

“Isn’t that against some code you all have?”

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

There was no favor big enough for me to consider doing anything more with him. I cringed at the offer and wandered over to a desk.

It hurt to sit. Hell, it hurt to stand. Double penetration was always painful, but last night was torture. I hadn’t been prepared and they nearly tore me in half. The sex persisted for about thirty minutes until they both had cum. I couldn’t even sleep last night. I had to down a handful of tylenol pm in order to properly pass out.

Orochimaru’s grin grew wider when he saw me wince, he was reminded once again of what had happened the night before.

“Is there a problem, Haku?” He purred.

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

The first group of students filed into the room. A bunch of unnecessarily loud jocks and I’ve never been so happy to be irritated. Sasuke leaned against the desk next to me.

“I don’t know how you do it,” He said quietly when the newcomers were loud enough to mask our voices.

“Becomes routine after a while,” I muttered. I glanced up at the door just in time to catch him walking in. Naruto Uzumaki. I had to physically fight the grin that was attempting to force its way onto my face. If Orochimaru saw my reaction, he may start to single Naruto out.

“I’m not above sleeping with teachers for a grade,” Sasuke shrugged. “It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”

“You should be,” I told him. “Especially after last night.”

“You said it’s best not to think about that.”

“But you can still be smart,” I watched kept my attention on Naruto. He sat a few rows back with his roommate and even from here, I could tell he was keeping his guard up, wary of anything I might do. “If you start owing favors, you’ll regret it.”

“Right,” He followed my eyes. “You can’t still be into him. He hates you.”

“Of course, he does,” I pressed my lips into a thin line. “Doesn’t stop me from wanting him.”

“Why want what you can’t have?”

“I don’t think it’s impossible,” I shrugged. “It just calls for a little bit of work. Perhaps you could help?”

“I don’t think so,” He laughed. “But my thoughts are with you.”

The bell rang as the last of the students flowed into the classroom. Orochimaru stood up to write his name on the board. This was my chance to try to talk to him. I pulled out my phone and caught a glimpse of him through the reflection. It wasn’t until then that I’d realized just how long I’d gone without seeing him. I focused on his lips. As I stared at them harder in the reflection, my mind flashed back to the time they’d begged for more of my cock.

That’s when it dawned on me--I could fuck him again. Fuck him again and have him melt like butter in my hands. That’s all it really takes, doesn’t it?

I licked my lips and shifted in my seat. Just the thought of it gave me butterflies.

_If you fuck him right, he’ll want you. Simple as that._

I decided to text him.

**‘I spy with my little eye…’**

**‘...the best lay I’ve ever had…’**

At this point, it was the truth. He was the best sex I’d ever had, maybe that’s why I wanted him so badly as well? I sent him another text asking if we could talk after class. It was a long shot, but it never hurt to try.

Orochimaru went along with his lecture, briefing us on what to expect for the semester.

“...You will be assigned partners tomorrow. If you have any special requests for a partner, write them down with your name and give them to me either after class today or right before class tomorrow,” He stated.

Lab partners.

That’s the perfect opportunity. Call in that favor with Orochimaru and it’s set. But I didn’t want to do that. I never wanted that man to touch me again. I never wanted to be in that kind of situation ever again. But knowing Zabuza, he was probably paid to bring me. And if the money presented itself to him again tonight, he’d do it all over again.

I sent Naruto another text. At least I knew he could see them, it wasn’t so bad that he was ignoring me.

Sasuke didn’t take my advice. Every chance that he got, he flashed a pretty smile Orochimaru’s way or teased him from his seat. The teacher was noticeably interested, that disgusting tongue flickered every minute or so. I knew this was working him up in ways one could only imagine--Orochimaru was head over heels for Sasuke in the most pedophilic way.

“Falling back into old habits?” I whispered to him.

“Nothing wrong if I like it, right?” Sasuke smirked.

I didn’t say anything back to him. Mostly because there had been a time where I’d liked it as well, and I was just now coming to realize that didn’t make it right.

Orochimaru called it a day early, but he held Sasuke and me back while the rest left. Once we were alone in the room, he leaned back in his chair.

“You’re a very naughty boy,” The older man hissed at Sasuke and grinned. “I’m on the lookout for a new teacher’s pet. How would you like the position?”

The title of Orochimaru’s ‘teacher’s pet’ was anything but pleasurable. A designated student who’d come up to his classroom and allow him to shove his tongue down their throat and subject them to other means of sexual corruption. And coming from me...that was saying a lot. I didn’t want to know what it was exactly that he did to those boys, but none of them ever lasted very long at the school.

Except for Kabuto. He graduated and came back as the teaching assistant, and he was every bit as bad as Orochimaru.

“What does it entail?” Sasuke lifted himself up onto the teacher’s desk. “Any benefits from last semester’s package?”

“Why don’t I give you an orientation?”

“No,” I said firmly, gripping Sasuke’s arm. “Sasuke’s not available to you.”

“And why is that?” Orochimaru hummed excitedly. “Is he yours?”

“Let’s go, Sasuke,” I sighed, tugging him out of the room. Once we were in the hall, I dropped his hand and shoved him at a locker.

“Hey, what the hell?!” He shouted at me.

“I told you not to fall for it,” I stepped up to him and pinned him harder. “Are you stupid, Sasuke? Can’t you listen?”

“I don’t like the way you’re talking to me,” He twisted out of my grip and started to fast-walk down the hall.

“I’m not done with you!” I pulled him back and pushed him into the nearby bathroom. His actions with Orochimaru would have ultimately roped me in with that creep as well. In Orochimaru’s eyes, we seemed to come as a pair, now. If he had Sasuke in his grasp, it’d only be a gateway to pull me in. “Do you have any shred of self-respect?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“That wasn’t the answer I was looking for,” I reeled back my arm and strike him in the stomach with my fist. When Sasuke doubled over, I shoved him to the ground. “Sasuke, I keep telling you to start being more careful.”

“You asshole,” He grimaced.

“But all you seem to understand is physical force,” I carried on. It’s all he responded to. Maybe it was because of the way Itachi treated him--and maybe that’s why he was so interested in Orochimaru. If that’s what he liked--if that’s what got him to listen, so be it.

Sasuke looked me in the eye and clenched his jaw, “I get it, Haku.”

“No, you don’t,” I growled slowly, almost drawing out the words, as if attempting to enunciate in front of a child, because that seemed to be the only way to get through to him that he wasn’t invincible. These people--they don’t break you down immediately. They wear you down little by little, drawing out the inevitable just to be able to satisfy their libido. “You don’t understand that all they’ll do…” I grabbed a fist full of his hair. “...is take.”

“And is that what you’re going to do to me right now?” He glared up at me and I hesitated. I began to realize my position. I had him on his knees, my crotch was inches away from his face. “Are you going to rape me, Haku?”

“If it will get you to listen to me.”

“You sound just like him.”

“That’s what happens when you don’t get out,” I folded my arms across my chest.

He lowered his eyes and I saw a the tiniest shred of remorse in his eyes. He scratched his head and asked me, “How long has it been?”

I shrugged, “ I lost count. It feels like my whole life. I don’t even remember my own parents.”

“Did they die?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

**Was a bathroom really the place to be doing this? “Someone killed them.”**


	6. First week, second semester

“Who was it?” The statement seemed to get Sasuke more wide-eyed than I’d ever seen him before. And for a moment, I think I caught a glimpse of what baby Sasuke might’ve looked like. His consistently sharpened eyes had softened with curiosity and the way he stared up at me might have been cute had he not been at eye level with my crotch. All that did was make me want to fuck those soft, pink lips. “Did they ever find out who did it?”

“They didn’t,” I said. “But it doesn’t matter. Zabuza found me on the streets that night. He let me sleep in a warm bed under one condition”

“Let me guess, you had to fuck him.”

“No,” Zabuza wasn’t so cruel in the beginning. He was a little bit gentler with me. “I just had to pleasure him. I could do it with my mouth or my hands. Sometimes he’d prefer to watch me touch myself.”

“And how old were you?”

“Just turning thirteen,” I chuckled at the memory. I admired Zabuza back then. I assumed he gave my life purpose. I was there to give him pleasure and that was enough for me then--but I knew I was more than that, now. “He waited a full month before he entered me.”

That was the worst experience of my life. It started out with me touching myself for him. He’d given me a fleshlight to hump while I put on my most girlish moaning for him. A few minutes after I started, he lunged forward and pushed his tip into me. The stretch frightened me enough to make me squirm and thrash. He had to physically hold me down in order push the rest of his length in me.

I had tearing like you wouldn’t believe that night. My body ached in dozens of places and I didn’t sleep for days.

I snapped away from the memory when I heard Sasuke fumbling with my belt buckle.

“What are you doing?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“You looked troubled,” He blinked innocently and I felt a heat pooling in my stomach just looking at him. “I thought I’d take you mind off of it.”

“By sucking me off?”

“Are you opposed to the idea?” He questioned, though he didn’t slow his pace. He’d worked down my zipped and pushed my boxers aside. “Or would you let me have the honor?”

“Are we stopping at blowjobs?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Hm,” He smirked, unzipping himself. “We’ll see.”

He ran his tongue along my exposed shaft and my head immediately fell back. Sasuke was great with his mouth. Sure, Naruto was driven by the sole purpose of desire. He wanted cock--he was hungry for it. I’d never gotten a blowjob from him, but I could only assume he was the same way about that as he was about taking cock. Sasuke merely wanted to be liked by everyone. And that led to superficial sex at best. But now--now he was different.

We made eye contact and he gently sucked on my tip, cupping my balls in the process. He worked them in his hands while he sucked and displayed his new-found submission with pride.

I eased forward, forcing more of my cock into his mouth, which he accepted eagerly. He gripped my thigh and took in more of me and I grabbed a fistful of his hair.

I’m not sure how long we were there for. It had to be at least an hour of me fucking his throat and making him drink my precum. All the while, I couldn’t stop myself from imagining a different pair of lips on my cock. And a pair of blue eyes to match. I fucked Sasuke’s fact that way I wanted to fuck Naruto. The way I would fuck him…

_If I ever get the chance again,_ I thought. And as if the universe had my back, the blonde stumbled into the bathroom and caught Sasuke and I in the act. The two of us looked up at him and a slow smile crept on my face. It was like he was being delivered to me on a silver platter.

“There’s enough for two,” I said, hoping he’d gotten over those silly tantrums he’d grow. “Come and get it.”

But he declined. And for some reason it made my desire to fuck him burn hotter. With every word that spilled from his lips, I took a closer step. He shoved me backwards and sputtered out some bullshit about not being an object and I deflated. I lost enough interest in him to move back over to Sasuke. That seemed to bother him.

“Get off of him!” He yelled at me.

I rammed my cock down his throat in response and made eye contact with Naruto, “He’s a big boy, he can decide what dick he wants to take.”

Sasuke groaned around my cock sucked harder. I shivered and planted my hands on his head, making sure to give Naruto a good show. He had to know what was to come. And it looked like he had some appreciation for it.

“He’s so well-trained,” I gestured down to the Uchiha. “You should see him with an ass full of cock. He can ride for days.”

“Shut up…” Naruto gritted his teeth. “I won’t let you talk about him like that anymore.”

“Looks like you like it,” I bit my lip as his erection. I knew exactly what Naruto liked. Deep down, he liked to be used--fucked like a rag doll with no mercy. I wouldn’t be surprised if ended up becoming the campus’ new cumslut. God knows he kept the ‘Lady’s man’ title for a long time.

He covered his crotch and lowered his eyes to the ground, “You guys are sick.”

“Stick around and I’ll come for you,” I purred. I sped up my motions and that was enough to send him scurrying out of the bathroom.

“I think you scared him,” Sasuke chuckled and I looked down at the Uchiha with a knowing smirk. He was one to talk--it probably didn’t help to see your best friend slobbering all over someone’s cock like he was.

“Just finish up,” I pursed my lips and shoved my cock back in his mouth to shut him up. I was well aware that it wasn’t the best encounter--the knot in my stomach was proof of that. I didn’t need anyone pointing it out to me.

I’d speak with him later.

 

~~

“Ah, so you do want something from me,” Orochimaru opened his door and stepped aside for me. He giggled like a child as I walked past him and it sent a surge of irritation through me. I felt his hands ghosting along my back. He ached to touch me, but he took more pleasure in the temptation. “I’m surprised. The semester hasn’t even properly started yet.”

“It’s about the pairings for the class,” I stopped in the middle of his apartment and faced him. “I want you to pair me with Naruto Uzumaki.”

The older male grinned and nodded, “Funny. Naruto emailed that he didn’t want you under any circumstances. Seems contradictory.”

“I was hoping you would lean in my favor,” I leaned against the kitchen table and hoisted myself up, sitting on the cool surface.

“Perhaps with a bit of swaying,” He stepped up to me and rested his hands on my thighs. I lowered my eyes to his lips as his tongue flickered out and my stomach turned. Cold digits pried my legs apart so that he could nestle his way in between them. “What are you willing to exchange?”

“What do you want?”

That question seemed to please him. He laughed and brought a hand up to the small of my back, “I want what’s been dangled in front of me since day one.”

“You had me,” I muttered to him. “Remember?”

“I want you without all of Zabuza’s unnecessary guidelines,” He cupped my crotch through my jeans and squeezed. “I want to truly defile you.”

“You’re a little late,” I rolled my eyes. I lost track of how many times Zabuza’s used me and left me a mess on the ground.

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” His breathing hitched as he trailed a finger up to my crotch.

“So, make it happen,” I said sternly. “I want Naruto--as a partner.”

“Only as a partner?” He tilted his head. “He is cute, isn’t he? I may have to keep tabs on that one.”

“No,” I said quickly. “Leave him alone. Look, I’m here. I’m offering myself up…”

“And I appreciate it,” The man was visibly drooling over my form. “I appreciate every...single...inch…”

“So, do we have a deal?”

We didn’t shake on it. No, that would be too formal for Orochimaru. He had to lung forward and shove his tongue down my throat while he groped my ass. I didn’t struggle against him. Instead, I reached down and massaged his erection through his pants.

“Good girl,” He groaned and I instantly pulled away.

“I’m not a woman,” I growled.

“Forgive me,” He smiled. “You’re just so beautiful. One can only justify it by saying you’re a beautiful woman. Men aren’t so lucky.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” I whispered. Naruto was beautiful.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Er--” My cheeks burned. “I’m a man, and you say I’m beautiful, therefor men are able to be beautiful.”

“I suppose you’re right,” He hummed and pushed his pants down abruptly, pooling them around his ankles. At first glimpse of his member, I was taken back to that night. My pride was still wounded. “Do me a favor and suck me. Nice and softly--I want to feel your tongue massaging my manhood.”

~~

The entire night was worth it. Every single moment. Orochimaru really was holding back that night with Zabuza in the room. But there was no restraint on him this time. He fucked me, bit me, choked me--there was a large bruise on my inner left thigh that made it painful to sit, let alone stand. When Zabuza asked about it, it was easy to convince him that he was the reason for it. He was usually black-out drunk during sex anyway.

My heart set the pace for most of me to follow, reaching over quickly to graze his thigh, making him jerk away. I drew in a steady breath.

“I bet you missed my company as much as I missed yours,” I whispered to him and he snapped up.

“I don’t want anything to do with you,” He shot back.

There was a soft ache at the words that threatened to trigger the solidification of my heart again. I swallowed and tried to hold on to the good feeling, “Harsh, I could never hurt you, Naruto.”

“Fuck you,” He replied and I flinched. The process sped up with every word he said. “You know what you did. What you and your--sick boyfriend did.”

“Zabuza’s got a big appetite.” Just saying his name left a sour taste on my tongue now. “I alone can’t satisfy him and if I’m being honest, he can’t satisfy me, either. I lied to him because it was the only way to lessen the risk of him killing you.”

“You’re lying.”

“I care for you,” I stared at him with as much regret as I could muster. Perhaps I did the whole thing wrong. Perhaps I should have done things differently. Zabuza didn’t have to rape Naruto. But he did--and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. But I could help mend him. I knew the internal scars Zabuza could inflict, even upon the first encounter. “I can show you.”

“I’m leaving the class.”

“It’s too late. The only day you could drop a class without paying is the first day.”

I could feel Orochimaru’s eyes on us. He’d brought up Naruto during sex, asking me if I’d had him yet and things along those lines. When I threatened to leave, he stopped. But I could still see the thoughts swimming around on his features. If Naruto did leave the class, that would be one potential benefit. He’d be farther away from the threat. But he’d also be farther from me. And all that work the other night would have been for nothing. I couldn’t let that happen.

Naruto seemed to tolerate me for a few more minutes, though he tried to keep most of his attention on Orochimaru.

“Why don’t we start the project at your place? You may not like mine. My roommate’s a little hands-on.”

“Eat shit and die,” He barked.

That’s when Sasuke broke in, “Manners, Naruto, Haku’s intelligent. You should be happy he’s going to be maintaining your grade.”

_Sasuke, you really pick the worst times to make yourself known._

I grasped Naruto’s thigh to grab his attention and moved my hand up. I nearly reached my destination before he slapped my hand away.

“Harder to get a hold of than I remember,” I chuckled. “Don’t you want to reconnect?”

Just then, Orochimaru announced his first assignment. I side-eyed the blonde with a smirk; we’d have to meet up outside of class for this. He visibly started to turn red and his head dropped to his desk. A few people around us jumped at the noise, but class carried on as usual.

I got a text from Zabuza a few minutes later.

**‘Skip the rest of ur classes. Im hard’**

I chewed on my lip. Now? I couldn’t leave class now. Not this one. This was the time I got to spend with Naruto. This was the only time I would have to show him that I’m not the monster he probably thinks I am.

I replied back, _‘I have a project’_

He sent back a wave of texts.

**‘Idgaf!!!!’**

**‘My cock is hard’**

**‘Im gonna tear you a new one, come home NOW’**

I sighed and glanced back at Sasuke. The dark-haired boy raised one eyebrow as I gestured towards the door. After a second, it started to click.

I raised my hand and asked to be excused.

“Haku, there are fifteen minutes left in the class. Are you sure this can’t wait?” Orochimaru mused.

“I’m sorry, sir,” I muttered. “There’s just--this pain in my leg…”

I didn’t necessarily know how to go on, but I didn’t need to. He knew what I was claiming and a smug smirk appeared on his lips.

‘Very well, then,” He nodded. “You’re excused.”

~~

“Spread that ass for me, boy!” Zabuza screamed over my cries. By the time I’d gotten home, he had been masturbating for two hours and his cock was pulsating. We didn’t have sex immediately. The fact that he had to wait pissed him off too much for him to think about much else.

My stomach was covered in developing bruises and I was almost certain I’d sprained my wrist trying to shield chest from one of his blows. His hips crashed against my bruise and that’s when the crying intensified to full-on sobbing.

He was already filling me completely and go attempt to go any further was venturing into dangerous territory for me.

“I’m gonna tear you in half,” He growled, pushing forward once more and I ached my back in an attempt to move away, but that seemed to only give him better access. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you hard.”

“Please, no more,” I whimpered, but it was a longshot to assume he’d listen. Sex nearly always consisted of me begging him to stop...slow down...wait...he would never listen to me.

There was a sharp pain and I screamed, gritting my teeth. The older man moaned above me and pulled out. Just as I regained my breath, he thrust back into me. As the pain intensified, his motions got a little smoother.

I gripped the blood-soaked bed sheets and shut my eyes.

_If I were anywhere but here...._

“Looks like you couldn’t wait till the kid got out of class,” Hidan’s voice drifted from the doorway.

My eyes shot open and I immediately sat up, shaking my head, “No, no, please. I can’t handle that again. Please, Zabuza.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Hidan chuckled and stepped into the room. “Calm down. I’m not here for a threeway.”

“This isn’t your business, bitch,” Zabuza flipped me over on my stomach and slip himself in me from behind. I buried my head in the pillow to keep from shouting over their voices. “Bet you’ve got yours in the other room.”

“I didn’t pull him out of his first class, though,” He laughed. “I had the decency to wait until the first class ended.”

“Shit, you’re so wet,” Zabuza groaned and I screwed my eyes shut while his balls slapped against mine. Zabuza’s favorite lube always was blood, wasn’t it? “Can’t wait to fuck your little friend like this. I’m gonna play with that all night.”

He couldn’t mean Naruto.

“Found out his class schedule from Itachi,” Hidan said. “You can stop by and nail him on Itachi’s desk if you wanted to.”

Zabuza bucked forward suddenly, completely aroused by the idea of using Naruto in such a way. He spread his legs further and started to tear into me harder.

He did everything to me that he wanted to do to Naruto. For two more hours. He fucked me mercilessly, tugging on my ‘hair and drooling on my neck. My whole body was screaming at me and I felt lightheaded. I wasn’t sure if it was from the beating I’d taken earlier or the fact that I was bleeding out on the bed. There was no doubt that I had anal tearing. I’d have to see Guy in the morning--the idea made my stomach turn.

“I’m gonna cum in you,” Zabuza growled on top of me.

_Good. Then it’ll be over._

“I’m gonna that beautiful blonde ass. Fuck, take my load, boy,” He called out.

Something in me broke as he came in me. I started to breath heavily and my hands balled into fists.

He’s fucking me the way he wants to fuck Naruto. He wants to inflict this kind of pain upon Naruto. But what makes him think he has the right to do that?

**_It should be your right._ **

I shut my eyes and shook my head at the voice. No...I couldn’t do this to him.

Zabuza pulled out harshly, leaving my ass a gaping hole. I panted heavily and remained still on the bed, vibrating in my own skin.

**_He’ll never have him._ **

_He’s mine._

**_He’s mine._ **

I grabbed my phone and texted Naruto, asking to meet up after the final bell.

~~

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been looking for you,” I sighed at the feeble blonde as he clung to the toilet. I’d waited for him for an hour before coming up to get him myself. After a few beers and a couple Klonopins, that is.

“Hey, I said get out!” Kiba touched me and for a moment, I felt absolute disgust. How dare he touch me?

I smirked and held onto my composure to the best of my ability, “If you don’t get your hand off me, I will literally kill you. I will cut your hands off and strangle you with them.”

Gaara’s movements were enough for me to get the ball rolling. I punched Kiba in the face and knocked him back. The redhead was easy to get rid of since he weighed next to nothing. With one sling of my hand, Naruto and I were finally alone in the bathroom.

“You’re been avoiding me, Naruto,” I spoke slowly. “I don’t even know what’s been going on with you.”

“Get out,” His eyes widened as I stared down at him. He scrambled backwards, scrambled to get further. But further didn’t exist. It was as if he would rather go through the wall than sit in the same room as me. And it...it enraged me. Tears streamed down his face and he began to repeat the words over and over again. “Get out, get out, get out…”

“I thought you cared for me.”

“Leave me alone.”

Kiba began to bang on the door as we spoke. Honestly, he was getting more and more annoying as time went on.

I got on top of Naruto and straddled him. _If only I could remind him of what he loved so much._ “I could fuck you here. Remind you of what it is that you love so much. Slide my dick into tight ass and slap your soft cheeks…”

“I don’t want this.”

“You want me. You just know you shouldn’t,” He wanted me. I could tell. He was leaning forward, captivated by my scent. “I know you still want me.”

“Why’re you even trying? Don’t you have Sasuke to play with? He seems to enjoy it more than I would.”

“Sasuke isn’t as cock-hungry,” I said. “He likes to suck, but that’s not enough. Now, you--you would whimper and whine and groan for me. A tight ass and a string of pre-cum to match. You got into it.”

I licked my lips, remembering just how tight he was.

“You used me.”

He spoke the words as if I were a monster. A monster incapable of love or any type of affection. Like the only way I would ever have sex would be to use someone. Perhaps that’s who I was in the past--but that was far from the truth, now. How dare he? How dare he make that assumption?

“We fucked and you didn’t like what came afterwards!” I snapped at him before regaining my composure and clearing my throat. “You knew I had a boyfriend. You knew there was someone else. What did you expect?”

“You should’ve left me alone.”

“And miss out on the sweetest taste I’ve never had?” I couldn’t stop the words from flowing out of my mouth. “You’ve never had my lips on your dick, Naruto. You don’t know how good it feels. Let me show you and you’ll see why Zabuza keeps me around.”

“Keeps you around? Does that sound right to you? You’re not a possession,” He said and I fought the urge to smile.

Kiba yelled something that I didn’t catch from the other side of the door.

“The security guards are gonna come,” The blonde said. “And they’ll arrest you.”

“You mean campus security? When have you ever seen security around here? At the most, they’ll send some teachers up here. And we’re on the same side. How else do you think we became partners?”

“I knew you did something.”

“Just shared a couple secrets with the teacher--he was very interested,” My finger trailed down his chest. “One thing you’ve got to realize is that we’re all trapped here with no one else. This campus is out of the way. We’re all each other’s got.”

“Even so, that doesn’t mean you can treat people like trash. I know what goes on around here.”

As the exchange of words went on, my mind went back to earlier today. Zabuza entering me and tearing me in half. And the destructive thoughts returned.

This boy has no idea what's going on here. But you can show him. Show him what you went through, just to get near him. Fuck him like Orochimaru fucked you last night. Split him in half like Zabuza did to you.

It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Especially since the two of us were alone. I could fuck him however I wanted. I shifted in my pants at the thought.

“The only reason why it’s not right is because you’re resisting. Learn to enjoy how it is here--I don’t think you’ll find it in very many places,” I eagerly unfastened my belt and unzipped my pants. “Just enjoy what's right in front of you…”

He shouted and shoved me backwards. That’s when I lost it.

I didn’t exactly blackout. Blacking out would have meant I was inactive. But I was active alright. One moment I’m on my butt on the floor, the next I’m punching Kiba in the jaw. I’m not sure what happened in between that time, but Naruto was bleeding on the floor and judging by the position, I was the only one who could have done it.

I swallowed and moved past all of them towards the exit. I know I didn’t have sex with him.

Did I just beat him?

_God. I am a fucking monster._

~~

“Get the fuck over here, boy!” Zabuza was slinging Sasuke around the living room by his hair when I walked in. My eyes quickly went to the stack of empty six packs on the coffee table and I knew immediately he was going to severely hurt him.

“Zabuza, what are you doing? Let go of him!” I stepped in between him and his target.

“You been fuckin’ him without me!” He spat in my face. “I’m gonna fuckin’ kill that kid!”

“What? How are you--?”

I was cut off when he shove me aside and went straight for Sasuke’s throat. The whole scene--I’d seen it all before. With Naruto. And I knew it would end one of two ways. Either he would completely break Sasuke--or he was going to kill him.

“Let go of him!” I threw myself around Zabuza and attempted to pry him off. It was a pitiful sight, I bet. He didn’t even turn away from Sasuke. I watched my friend turn red, then purple, then green….God. I was going to lose him.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you,” Zabuza looked Sasuke in the eye and whispered. “And I’m gonna bury. And I’ll still fuck my bitch every night, because he’s mine.”

**_No_**.

No, this wasn’t right. Sasuke was losing consciousness and I had to think clearly. The only problem was--I couldn’t think clearly. But quickly...I could do that.

It was the laptop. I grabbed his laptop and slammed it against his head. That’s what finally got him to drop Sasuke. The boy was out cold, but he was probably still alive. Meanwhile, Zabuza glared at up me and was already staggering to his feet.

“You forgot who you belong to, little boy,” He growled.

This time, I grabbed my textbook off the table and struck him in the face with it. He was stunned for a moment, that was enough time for me to punch him in the face.

A moment came that I never thought I’d see. My abuse was on his knees in front of me. I couldn’t describe the feeling. Knowing he was at my mercy.

_**No mercy.** _

_Yes, no mercy. None for Zabuza._

I walked towards the counter and pulled out a dull knife. A bread knife, I guess. Zabuza never moved from his spot. I guess he was still dazed.

But he felt that knife the moment it plunged into his shoulder.

“You’re going to wish you were dead when I’m through with you,” He said. He gripped the knife’s handle and started to pull it out.

So, I stabbed him with a steak knife as well. It was lodged right below the first knife--around his heart. The older man stared up at me and for a moment, I thought he was going to spring up and tear me apart.

His upper body fell to the ground and I took that as a chance to finally get to Sasuke. I’d learned CPR some time in my childhood, though I couldn’t recall when. All of the first part of my life was successfully blocked out by now.

After ten minutes, he opened his eyes.

“What...happened?” He furrowed his eyebrows.

My eyes drifted over to Zabuza. He hadn’t moved from that spot this whole time. Was he passed out? Or...did I kill him? There was a light feeling in my stomach when the thought emerged. Like butterflies, only slightly terrifying. Shouldn’t I feel differently about my boyfriend dying? At my hand, no less?

_**But he wasn’t my boyfriend. He was my abuser. Nothing more.** _

“He was done with you,” I muttered. “So, he came for me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you haven't gathered (and if I haven't said anything about it already) Haku's not mentally stable. All those years being severely abused and whatnot kind of broke him and his mind is sort of divided between the rational and the irrational (the voices he hears)


	7. The psychologist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is going to be a bit of a time-gap. Basically, all of you have probably been reading No Good Naruto (if you haven't, I'd totally recommend because it fills in a lot of the plot for this one), so I'm going to skip some parts in Haku's story to get to the rest of the story. Basically, this is him after a little under a month in police custody. He's speaking to a psychologist. Here's the reason Haku was found not guilty...while he is mentally unstable (and they could have admitted him to a hospital), he was acting in that moment to save the lives of himself and his friend from a man who was actively trying to kill them. 
> 
> Also, this kind of shows what Haku's time spent in custody was mostly about. The whole time, he's getting closer and closer to being better. By the time he gets out, he's not "cured" by any means, but he's realizing that mental illnesses don't lead people to bad things, so he's going to rely on his power of will. He's also trying to understand the love component. He may love Naruto (or at least like him, since they haven't gotten to know all that much about each other) and that's feeding his guilt as well.
> 
> So, this chapter was short because the next one takes place when he gets back to Konoha Academy, so that I can write both stories together, again. I'll fill in the blanks on what happened to the teachers and everything at time goes on and I'll probably end them both soon, just to start up their next chapter. All I have to do is figure out how far in the future it'll be (months or years?) and who's POV it'll be from. Give me some ideas if you want! And also, thanks for reading! I appreciate all the hits and comments and kudos!

I can’t even begin to describe the months leading up to the case. Yes...there was a case. I’d committed murder, of course there was going to be a case. The weeks we’d kept Zabuza’s demise a secret were the most stressful. Sasuke proved he couldn’t perform well under pressure, and neither could I.

The two of us tried to carry on as normally as possible. We’d told Zabuza’s friends that he was off at a teaching session Tsunade wanted him to go to. It wasn’t far from the truth--Tsunade did want him to go to the training, but it was a weak truth. People could easily poke holes in it by just making a few phone calls. And we couldn’t very well keep something so big in the dark for long.

With the absence of Zabuza, Hidan slept elsewhere after a few nights. He knew very well that he couldn’t control Sasuke and I on his own--I don’t think he thought we were worth the effort.

My blackouts came more frequently. It was as if the confrontation with Zabuza infected me in some way. All the things I said I wouldn’t do--all the things I didn’t want to do--I did them. Starting with Naruto.

I forced myself on him. We’d had sexual encounters in the past that he regretted, but this was a whole new thing. He didn’t want it from the start. But I…

“I raped him,” I lowered my eyes to the table and pursed my lips. The psychologist raised his eyebrows at me.

“You raped the boy you love?” He laced his fingers together and leaned forward. “That doesn’t sound very much like love, Haku. Is that what Zabuza would do to show you love?”

“Zabuza wasn’t capable of love,” I lowered my eyes to the steel handcuffs. “He was a monster. And he turned me into a monster. So, I killed him.”

“You said you killed him to protect your friend, didn’t you?”

“I killed him for a lot of reasons. Hundreds.”

“You couldn’t let someone else you cared about get hurt,” The older man shook his head and the look in his eyes made me sick. A look of familiarity and sympathy--he had no right to give me those eyes. He had no clue what I’d been through. He couldn’t put my feelings and actions into such simple words--could he?

“That’s not it,” I said. “If it was, I wouldn’t have hurt them myself.”

Naruto...Naruto would never forgive me. Not this time. He proved that last time we faced each other in my apartment, right before I turned myself in. I saw it in his eyes. He looked at me the way I looked at Zabuza. I turned him into something he’d never be able to turn back from.

My heart hurts. Why does my heart hurt so much? It would ache like this when I was a kid, but never this much at one time. I couldn’t get him out of my head. He was the reason I was doing this.

Him and Sasuke. And Shikamaru. And everyone else.

I’d never had friends, aside from Shikamaru. And even with him, I managed to fuck things up in the end. But this would show them that even the biggest screw up can change their path. I can do it. I can do it for him.

“Would you like a tissue?” The man asked me.

“What?” I blinked.

He held out the tissue, “Crying is expected. It’s good.”

Was I crying? When did that happen?

“I’m sorry. Forgive me,” I sniffed.

“No, don’t apologize. You’ve been through a traumatic experience,” He said softly. “You’ve been tortured for so long. Things like this happen.”

“I passed it on.”

“Passed what on?”

“My sickness!” I snapped at him. “This...this anger, this fear, this need to reduce myself to nothing more than a toy! I passed this on to him! He’s fucked up and it’s my fault!”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s my fault!” I tried to stand up, but the restraints forced me back into the chair. I did this...I made Naruto like me. “And I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Well…” The psychologist paused for a moment before carrying on. “You can start by helping us clean up the school. Haku, if you point out the people who’ve started this...we can save more kids from the same fate. Including your friends.”

“The school isn’t very big. We don’t have very many teachers. I gave you the names you wanted,” I’d left out Tsunade and Kakashi. They were involved, but...Kakashi cared. After Zabuza let everyone have-at me, Kakashi helped me get cleaned up. It didn’t make him a hero or anything, but he didn’t like to see us get mistreated. The man had some type of heart, it seemed.

“I think you’ve got more,” He shook his head. “Look, I understand there are some people you feel the need to protect. But giving us all the information is the best thing you can do for everyone.”

“I have no other names.”

“Haku.”

“Not for the sexual abusers, at least. There were a few gamblers and those teachers would sell marijuana to the students,” I said. This was the best they would get out of me. “Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake.”

“And these men didn’t have sex with the minors?”

“No, sir,” I said. It was true for Asuma. The most he’s ever done is offer to give us psychedelics. I wouldn’t hold that against him. And pinning Kakashi as a weed dealer was better than what the others had in store for them. “There were two completely different operations going on. The two groups had conflicting interests.”

“I see…” He scribbled on his little notepad.

“When will I be able to go home?” I asked.

“After your trial,” He muttered, not even bothering to look up. “That’ll determine whether or not you can go home.”

Well, what were the alternatives? I suppose prison, since I murdered someone and admitted to raping another. Or a mental hospital? After seeing me these past couple weeks, this man has got to believe I’m somewhat off my rocker by now.

They locked me up in jail for a few days the night the took me in. I was in solitary confinement, though. Something about my feminine appearance putting me at risk with the other guys. I didn’t really object at first. But three days of only having yourself to keep you company can stir up a lot of feelings.

I was able to completely pick myself apart by day two. Everything from why I stayed with Zabuza so long to why I felt like I had to project all of my frustrations onto Naruto. Whatever the psychologist had to tell me, it wouldn’t be anything new. Then again, I’m not sure if he was going to tell me anything. He was only here to see if I would be able to plead insanity or self-defense or maybe both? I’m not sure how that all works.

**My trial was in four days. Four days and I’d know if I was able to go home or not.**


	8. New Naruto

I was out of police custody, but I wasn’t done cleaning up my mess. The first person I went to see was Naruto. After all, I had nowhere else to go. Sasuke and Naruto were the only two people I could think of speaking to right now. I felt like I couldn’t start over until I faced him.

Sasuke let me into the apartment after their party ended. I didn’t want to risk being seen by the crowd and ruin whatever fun they had going, and it would probably be easier to get in what I want to say. I slipped into his bedroom quietly while the others were scattered about.

“He’s in his room,” Sasuke said to me.

“I don’t know what to say to him,” I said shakily. My heart was about to jump out of his chest. If there was one thing I came to terms with while I was in prison, it was that I wanted to make him mine. After everything that happened, I was sure it was my job to mend him.

“The guy’s got a hard-on for you, shouldn’t be too hard to talk to him,” Sasuke scoffed. “He hasn’t exactly been mister perfect while you’ve been gone.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“See for yourself,” Sasuke gripped my hand and led me into the hallway. I heard someone moving around in the living room, but I wasn’t able to see who it was before Sasuke pulled me into Naruto’s room.

He was lying on his bed with his eyes closed when we came him. I grew in a quiet breath at the sight of him--he was spread out on his bed like an angel..was that weird to say?

“Oh, Naruto,” Sasuke sang with a grin. “You’ve got a visitor.”

“No more visitors,” Naruto’s voice was a little more stern than I remember. Then again, that might’ve been because I didn’t know anything but submissive Naruto. This may very well be the real him.

“I’ll give you guys some space,” Sasuke whispered to me, stepping out into the hall.

“Wait, you can’t leave,” I whispered back quickly.

“Good luck,” The Uchiha snickered and shut the door. I stood in silence for a moment, watching Naruto’s unmoving body.

“If you’re still here, I’m not in the mood to talk. Party’s over,” He told me.

“I didn’t come for the party,” I said finally. He jolted up at the sound of my voice and I saw him brighten...for me? I had to get closer to confirm it, but he was smiling at me.

“I missed you,” He said to me and my heart skipped a beat.

He missed me?

“I’m your abuser,” I said. “You shouldn’t feel anything remotely close to that.”

“How did you get out? When--when did you get out?” He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

“They let me out a few hours ago. They didn’t make an announcement about it because I’m a minor,” I twisted away from him. “Listen, I came to talk to you--to apologize properly.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” He was too eager to apologize. I could tell by his tone what he really wanted. “I forgive you.”

“No, you don’t,” I rolled my eyes. “I’ve played this game before. You’re internalizing all of it. I did this to you. I turned you into...this.”

“And what did jail turn you into?”

“Jail didn’t do this. I started getting help, Naruto. I believe you’d benefit from the same.”

“I’d benefit more from a hard--”

“I’m trying to speak to you,” I cut him off. “I’ve done this to you. I don’t know how I’ll even be able to live with myself, but I do hope you’ll forgive me some day. I--I did things to you that no one deserves to have done to them and I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Then that makes one of us.”

His features softened momentarily, “If Gaara and Kiba see you here, they’ll throw you out themselves.”

Sasuke told me about the two of them--about how Naruto couldn’t sleep unless one of them was in bed with him. The thought of it made my stomach turn. I knew he was for sure sleeping with Kiba, but not Gaara. That kid was smarter than I gave him credit for. It’s no wonder Sasuke liked him so much.

Naruto asked me about what happened. I told him everything I could. Everything the authorities didn’t say I had to withhold from the public.

“Do you care about him?”

“I care about both of you. It’s what I’ve been telling you all along. I just...didn’t know how to show it. I’m sorry,” It was the truth. My therapist says it probably comes down to the way Zabuza treated me. I treated the people I cared about the same way because it was what I knew. It didn’t seem like a good enough excuse to me, but it’s the best explanation.

He tried to pull me towards the bed again, but I resisted. I couldn’t do it like this. Every ounce of me wanted him--at it was the hardest thing to reject him like this.

“You’re here to show me you’re sorry, aren’t you?”

“Yes…but not like this,” I cupped my cheek and it took everything I had not to kiss him right then and there. “I want to do things right this time. None of the bullshit from before. I want to show you who I am--and I want you to know me. I want us to actually have some type of relationship.”

The idea seemed to amuse him. It hurt, but I would have to be naive to expect it. But he came around. He told me to come by this weekend and we would spend time together--I think that’s the first time he’s invited me over on his own accord.

“I’ll see you, then,” He grinned at me and I couldn’t bring myself to say actual words. I tossed him my best smile and stepped out of the room, leaning against the door and sighing while it was in the hall.

“Sounds like things went well,” Sasuke leaned against his doorway.

“He wants to spend time with me,” I couldn’t fight the blush.

“That’s adorable,” He smirked. “But do you think you can actually start something with him? Naruto’s not the person you think he is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’ll walk you to your dorm,” He turned off his bedroom light. “We’ll talk, then.”

~~

“He’s always been into sex” Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets as descended the stairs. “I remember once when we were kids, we went on a double date with Ino and Sakura. I only call it that because we ended up splitting off. Sakura and I got pizza and played in the arcade for a few hours--Naruto took Ino’s virginity in a parking garage.”

“A parking garage?” I chuckled. “Didn’t take him for the public type.”

“Ino didn’t want it,” Sasuke told me. “She cried to Sakura after it happened. Sakura tried to convince her that it was a good thing--that Ino was a woman now and could do grown up things. But then we grew up and--we realized that it was actually horrible what he did. Really screwed up Ino.”

“I don't understand, they slept together for so long.”

“She wanted a relationship,” Sasuke carried on. “I guess Naruto was boyfriend material in her book. Are maybe that would have justified him raping her in the past in her eyes.”

Naruto...I didn’t take him for that type of person. He was so adamant in righting the wrongs that occurred in the school.

“I don’t believe I have a right to persecute him,” The Uchiha said as we stepped outside.

“Maybe,” As soon as we stepped outside, the smell of weed drifted into my nose. We looked up at the same time and saw Gaara leaning against the railing with a girl I assumed was his sister. “You don’t have to walk me all the way.”

“I do, actually,” He said.

“Wouldn’t you rather be with him?”

“He’s spending time with his family.”

I grinned at his statement. Sasuke was trying as hard as I was. I knew he liked Gaara, and he’d been through so much. If that’s what brought him happiness, it’s what I wanted.

“But things are going well?”

“The only issue is Naruto,” Sasuke scoffed. “The guy’s like a pitbull or something, he won’t let me get near him. That’s kind of what I need you for. Distract the idiot for me?”

“You’re cute, did you know that?” I cooed.

“Whatever, I’m just sick of his attitude.”

~~

Naruto’s been trying to get me alone since I arrived. I didn’t mind, but I thought I was here to try to make friends with everyone else. Sasuke and I were great, and Gaara seemed to warm up to me a bit. He almost made me forget about the last time I was in this apartment with him. Kiba seemed to be the most difficult one to sway.

He liked Naruto.

The idea of the two of us was enough to send him to his room. I was left with only Sasuke when Naruto and Gaara went outside.

“He’s a dick, isn’t he?” Sasuke smirked.

“Maybe,” I wouldn’t deny that.

“If you really don’t want to have sex, you don’t have to,” His voice got serious. “I know it’s been rough. And Naruto can be pushy.”

“Nothing I can't handle,” I shook my head. Zabuza was much worse about it. By now, he would have torn me in half just for saying no the first time. “And if I wasn't here to keep Naruto company, how would you spend time with your sweetheart?”

“He's not my sweetheart,” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“So, you're gonna cuddle over a movie because you're...not into each other?”

“He's not into me. I just got back on his good side.”

“He doesn't seem like the type to have good and bad sides,” Gaara just seemed like the type of guy whole could rationalize and sympathize with anyone.

“We're watching a movie tonight. Whenever we get the living room to ourselves,” He cast his eyes down and...he blushed. It was absolutely adorable the way his eyes softened and I would have pinched his cheeks right there had my arms not felt like weighted boulders. I forgot how weird it was to be stoned. God, it's been so long. I missed it, to be honest.

“Is that my cue to leave?” I raised my eyebrows.

“I wouldn't dream of putting you out, but Kiba was really the only one of us who wasn't meant to be paired off,” Sasuke said to me.

“I guess I'll do you this one solid...as your best friend and all.”

That seemed to get to him. His childish grin grew and he sat up a bit, nodding at me as I stood up.

“Just treat him right, okay?” I tossed the words back at him. “Don't push him to do anything.”

“Don't worry about me.”

I walked into Naruto’s room and sat down. Gaara was probably talking him into coming into his room by now. I ran my fingers along the sheets and gasped at the softness. I didn't think something could be this soft.

“Holy shit…” I muttered. The only thing that would make this better would be if I had more skin to feel it with. But...I think I did have more skin.

I pushed down my pants and locked my lips as they ran over the material. I could make clothes out of this material and always be happy.

Naruto came in and looked amused from the start. He sat on the bed went pale when I laid down.

“I’m glad it’s a good high for you,” He crawled towards me and I drift in a discreet breath as he came up between my legs. “You know what could make it better?”

“What?” I tilted my head to the side and stared down at him. His eyes were coated in lust and a chill ran through me. Suddenly, I felt air hit my member.

“A little relaxation,” He purred.

We made eye contact and I tried to relay the message to him. Tell him that I didn’t want this, because my lips sure as hell wouldn’t form the words. He held my eyes while he took me in his mouth and began to suck me slowly. I couldn’t stop myself from shaking, and I couldn’t stop myself from getting aroused. My body wanted him so badly.

Please, stop.

He was much different when he got into it--he licked and nipped at my cock and held my gaze the entire time he worked. Eventually, he drew out a high pitched squeal that I’d only let out once before--when Zabuza forced me to cum over and over for six hours straight. It was excruciating pain. But this...this felt so good, I didn’t want to fight it.

I was lost in thought when he entered me. It took me completely by surprise and the lack of preparation made it painful. I held my breath and widened my eyes, trying to hold back tears. It was so painful. He started rolling his hips and wrapped his arms around me.

Oh, the irony.

I don’t remember sex burning this much. Then again, I hadn’t engaged in anal sex in over a month. But despite that, my body seemed to like it, judging from the way my member throbbed.

“Naruto,” I whimpered helplessly. He sped up his pace and drove himself deeper into me. He was bigger than he appeared to be. I couldn’t take this for much longer. My dick twitched and throbbed and now I was sure I was going to cum. I just wanted him to stop, but he didn’t seem to be listening.

He threw his head back and started bucking into me wild, then he came. My jaw dropped and he angled himself at my prostate. Two pumps later, I came in between us silently.

“You liked it, right?” He asked me after he’d finished. I stared up at him and thought I saw a slimmer of concern in his eyes. “I mean...you came…”

“You were wonderful. I just…” I sat and winced. He didn’t seem to know that I didn’t want it. Maybe he didn’t understand? It was just one time...I could look past that. I’ve had worse, after all. “I didn’t want it to be like this. When I said I wanted to do things right, I meant it.”

“It’s not like we haven’t had sex before,” He laughed and rubbed himself against me. I couldn’t do that again.

“I don’t want to do it again. I’m sore, now. It’s been awhile since I’ve had intercourse in that way.”

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself. Why don’t you let me ride you, then?”

“I said I don’t want to,” I said, but he’d already had his hands on me. He started to stroke me, despite me protesting it. I shut my eyes and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood.

“You’re already getting hard, again. You sure you don’t want to?”

“It’s my body’s reaction. I’m attracted to you, so of course I’m turned on, but--ah!” He wrapped his lips around me and whatever I was going to say was lost. I moaned out for him, arching my back to get deeper. God, the way he was doing that...it made me want him. I guess I was loud enough to be heard in the rest of the apartment, because I could hear Sasuke’s door close.

“Naruto, this is rape,” I told him through the moans.

That made him stop. He didn’t grasp it, though. It confuse him that I didn’t want sex.So much so that he zipped himself up and left the room to search for someone elsse, leaving me in his bedroom alone. Sasuke came in soon after. I guess he thought I was going to be Naruto, since he heard the door.

“You look well cared-for,” He grinned from the doorway.

“I didn’t want it,” I said. “I just knew he wanted to, though.”

“So...he raped you?” There was a look of annoyance on his face. “I’ll beat the shit out of him.”

“He didn’t know. He seemed scared afterwards. I guess he just didn’t understand.”

“Bullshit!”

“It’s the truth,” I snapped. “I know it.”

He shook his head and scoffed, “I’ll never understand.”

“Enough about me. I’m fine, Sasuke,” I grinned to lighten the mood. It seemed to work, because his eyes softened and he smiled. “What about Gaara? Weren’t you watching a movie with him?”

“It’s paused. He’s in the bathroom. I wanted to see if Naruto felt any better.”

“Heleft.”

“Where did he go?”

“No clue,” I sighed and settled back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “He went off to look for more sex. I wasn’t enough for him.”

“I told you,” He grumbled. “How do you feel?”

“I’m sore,” I answered honestly. “He didn’t prepare me or anything and he’s--rougher than I expected him to be.”

“That’s Naruto,” Sasuke mused. “He’s a regular jackrabbit. Say the word and I’ll fight him in your honor.”

“No need. It’ll be work, but I’ll fix him. I promise you that.”

 


End file.
